Powers Can Come in Handy
by Muse-ical Wonderland
Summary: The boys are having girl troubles. Reid schemes and their powers come in VERY handy. CxS, PxK, RxOFC, TxOFC. Major Lemon... you have been warned.
1. Scheming

Since Caleb's ascension things have gone well for our four favorite warlocks. Pogue has Kate, Caleb has Sara, Reid found a girl named Jackie who's willing to put up with him, and a girl named Olivia realized that Tyler was never going to grow a pair, so she asked him out. The only down side is that everyone's paired up and no one's getting any. Kate is mad at Pogue for being jealous again, Sara and Caleb keep getting interrupted, Jackie's scared and mad at Reid for not understanding, Olivia hasn't had any good experience with physicality in a relationship and Tyler's shyness isn't helping. What do the boys do? Well their powers might just come in handy.

Disclaimer: Owning the covenant boys would be beyond amazing… but I don't.

01

The boys were changing after swim practice. They, as usual, had stayed after to get in some extra practice, so the locker room was empty. Had the females of the school known that the boys lounged around after practice in low slung towels, they might not have been alone. This year the annual Swim team calendar sold over four times the population of Spencer Academy. The sales only stopped due to an enterprising student who gained the negatives from the photo shoot and made calendars featuring just the Sons. One had all of them, but there were individual calendars too. Kate had a Pogue one at each of her houses and managed to snag a few Caleb calendars for Sara. The calendars were a bit of a sore spot for Reid after finding out that a potential conquest had a Tyler calendar. Otherwise the calendars were a hit with the featured four.

All of them were quiet, even Reid who always had something to say was lost in his own thoughts. The only sound was the showers and the opening and closing of lockers. Tyler, as the only one of the group who noticed this, spoke up. "This is the first time in the entire time we've all known each other that I have initiated a conversation. What's going on?" The other three boys jumped as the silence was broken.

"Nothing…I'm fine… school" That was all Tyler could make out of the three jumbled and mumbled responses he got.

"Bull" The older Covenant members just gawked at him. Tyler was always quiet and shy. To hear so much confidence in his voice and so much steel was unnerving.

Reid was the first to crack. "Jackie."

"Kate" added Pogue.

Caleb resisted for a minute but then admitted "Sara"

"Olivia" affirmed Tyler. The one word answers were all the other boys needed to realize that they were all in the same boat. Apparently having the ability to do whatever you wanted couldn't help when it came to the opposite sex, at least they thought so.

Caleb turned to Pogue. "What did you do now? Or, should I ask, who are you jealous of now?"

"Hey," Pogue got defensive. "That new Matt guy has been hanging around her since he got here. Kate's all pissed because I 'acted like a caveman' after History the other day." Pogue's eyes said he thought he was right. After all, he had only gone over to her while she was talking to Matt and Sara after class and put his arm around her waist and gave her a quick kiss. "Now she won't even talk to me, much less have sex with me." He mumbled the last part to himself but the others head it.

"Ouch. I'm in trouble too, although I don't know what for. We were both perfectly happy, making out, not even seriously, when she freaked and ran away. Now she'll talk to me but keeps me at an arms distance and most of the time avoids me." Reid looked as if he were five and had his favorite toy taken away.

"Olivia won't even make out with me… something about a past boyfriend." Reid turned to Tyler one eyebrow raised and a smirk on his face.

"Have you actually made any kind of a real move?" His look clearly said that he didn't think so.

Tyler was stone-faced and didn't' say anything. Caleb and Pogue turned and hid their smirks inside their lockers.

"Caleb what about you, I have a feeling that you aren't getting much action either." Tyler said this with his own smirk. He succeeded in drawing Pogue and Reid's attentions away from him. The two turned to look at Caleb anticipating his answer.

"I could be, but we get interrupted every time. At home it's my mom, I'm betting on purpose" He scowled a little as he said this. "Here it's one of you or one of your girlfriends for her. Sara's starting to think that it's fate, and that's bad." This flow of information took a moment for the others to process but once they did they all burst out laughing. Caleb was furious.

"Not funny." They were all still laughing. "Shut up. At least I have a chance of getting laid, unlike the three of you." That definitely stopped the laughter.

"Way to rub it in Caleb." Reid's voice told him he had hit a sore spot. Right now the black-haired teen was too tightly wound to care.

"You deserved it."

"Hey, guys calm down. All of us are a little on edge. Even coach knew something was up when our times were so good at practice today. None of us are getting any and taking it out on each other isn't the smartest idea. Neither is using on each other." Tyler's eyes flashed between Caleb and Reid. Once again the other's gave him odd looks. The 'not getting any' phrase was more likely to be used by Reid.

There was a silence until Reid's eyes lit up. A grin that would make the Cheshire Cat jealous spread over his features. "Using on each other is a bad idea. Using on the girls…" He didn't even get to finish his sentence.

"No." Caleb's voice was cold and hard.

"Just hear me out."

"None of us are going to make our girlfriends sleep with us."

"I never said that, and I wasn't thinking that either, well not specifically. I say we come up with plans of attack fitted to our individual problems." He turned to their leader. "Caleb your practically set because now that we know what's going on… or not going on, we can avoid closed doors and keep our girls distracted for you." Caleb shot Reid a dirty look.

He turned to the next in line. "Pogue if you get Kate to miss you… and your body enough she'll eventually forget to be mad at you. A couple of day-dreams, a few 'memories' of you, and she'll be putty in your hands." Pogue looked at Caleb and mouthed 'putty in my hands?' Caleb just shrugged in response. Reid didn't notice because he had already turned to his best friend.

"Baby boy you just need to grow a pair. Getting a little creative with your powers might not be such a bad idea either. I've got a feeling that Olivia isn't going out with you just for your sparkling personality." Tyler went completely red.

"I'll figure out just what the hell is wrong with Jackie and plan my own attack accordingly." He stared off into the distance already his mind filled with possibilities for this little scheme.

"No." Caleb's voice still held the edge from before and knocked Reid out of his imaginings.

"Actually… That's not a bad idea." The cogs in Pogue's brain were working. "I mean, you're the only one of us who has actually ascended but you don't have to use at all. Just let us know when and we'll make sure that everyone is plenty busy. It always takes Kate a while to forgive me but as soon as she does she jumps me. So maybe Reid actually has a point this time…" He trailed off thinking about the plan.

"Pogue! You aren't serious."

"I'm dead serious, It's been almost a week." His voice held all of the tension that he had felt since Kate had cut him off. Caleb knew that once Pogue had his mind made up it was over. He tried Tyler.

"Tyler…"

"Sorry Caleb. It's not just me. Olivia needs this too." Reid tried to hide his smirk. "Reid, come on man. That's not what I meant."

"Guys think about this. What would happen if they found out? If they knew you were manipulating them?" Caleb was trying but could see it was a lost cause.

"We like to think of it as helping. It's like giving to charity. We're needy here Caleb." Pogue and Tyler just turned and grabbed their clothes from their lockers, not wanting to be affiliated with that. Reid just grinned like a jackal.

Caleb flexed his jaw. He really didn't like this but once again Reid had created his own mutiny. He knew that this one probably wasn't a power struggle like all the other times but it still stung a little. This wasn't supposed to be happening. Using on the girls was just wrong. Trying to convince three horny teenagers of that was like trying to convince Satan that Aspen would be a good vacation spot.

"Okay but there need to be rules." If he couldn't stop it maybe he could make it less of a transgression on his conscience.

"You want to create rules about using to seduce our girlfriends?" Pogue managed to make it sound even more ridiculous than it originally was.

"Yes, you all know that until you ascend I can basically stop you so listen to me." Caleb never liked bossing his friends but they really needed it this time. "One: The daydreams and things are fine but don't go beyond that, so no shockwaves of lust or anything." As he said this he looked hard at Reid who tried to look innocent. Not an easy task. "Two, I don't want to know. Do whatever but don't tell me about it." He looked at each of the guys not really wanting to let them do this. "Three, if and when you get hit, slapped, or withheld from for years and I laugh you're not allowed to be mad. Four, For the record here and now 'I told you so." Caleb, having dressed, grabbed his bag and headed out.

"He's so easy." Reid followed Caleb's example and left heading back to his and Tyler's room. Pogue and Tyler looked at each other shrugged then left too. Plans brewed in the minds of the Sons. Even Caleb was contemplating a night with no interruptions.

They were off to meet the girls for dinner at Nicky's. The girls didn't realize that the smiles that each of the guys were wearing when they picked them up weren't just because they were happy to see them.

01


	2. Reid Take 1

Reid was the first to implement what he was referring to Mission Irresistible. He didn't share his codename knowing that it was kind of lame but he liked it anyway. The dinner had gone well and the eight of them had fun at Nicky's. At Nicky's Jackie had looked at him sideways a couple of times for not being his usually flirty self. It had been hard but he kept his hands to himself and had let her wonder. Now, he knew, she would be showering. It was her way of winding down after the day. He also knew that she was the only on her floor that preferred night showers so she would be alone.

He snuck in about 10 minutes after he had watched her enter. She had chosen the very last shower on the row, out of eye range of the door. If Reid hadn't known she didn't like the idea of people seeing her through the frosted glass he would have thought she had known what he was planning.

He snuck into the stall next to her careful to make as little noise as possible. It didn't really matter. On top of the roaring water she was humming to herself. At first he couldn't make it out but slowly he started to recognize the song. He couldn't help the grin that washed over his features.

The first time that he had taken her to Nicky's she had been quiet most of the night. She sporadically inserted comments into the conversation she was having with the other three girls but mostly just sipped her soda and listened. Finally Sara, sick of the boys ignoring them as usual dragged the other girls onto the dance floor. Taking hold of Jackie she went over to the Jukebox, inserted a quarter, and gestured to her to pick a song. Jackie hesitated but quickly pressed two buttons after Sara glared at her. A hush fell over the bar as the opening guitar riff floated through the room. The boys turned to look at what had caused the disturbance. As the music kicked into high gear the lyrics to 'Shook Me All Night Long' blasted through the speakers. All four girls were dancing in the middle of the dance floor while singing at the top of their lungs. Those other patrons who weren't dancing and singing along were focused on the show being put on. There wasn't anything overtly sexy in their dancing, but the four entranced those who watched. The Sons had just stood by their pool table caught up in their respective girlfriends.

Now as Reid heard his naked girlfriend hum the song while showering he had a hard time not imaging himself in there, naked with her, and her dancing for him. He enjoyed his fantasy for a moment before shaking his head to clear it. He grasped at the shreds of his concentration. Sliding his eyes shut he dove into his imagination conjuring up a fantasy more suited for her then felt the power within him reach out through the tiled wall to wrap her mind with his.

_Jackie opened her eyes to find her shower steamier than she remembered it. Shrugging she reached for her body wash. A rush of cold air invaded her warm cocoon as the door opened and closed. Automatic reaction had one arm covering her breasts for modesty and the other, holding the body wash container, raised above her head ready to throw it. Her next reaction was almost comedic. Her eyes went wide. Reid was standing before her, naked as far as she knew though she managed to keep her eyes on his face. She opened her mouth to say something but she seemed to have trouble accessing her vocal chords. _

_Finally she managed "What…" He just stood there although now he wore the arrogant smirk that both made her want to hit him and jump him. "You shouldn't be here." Her voice was weak, quiet, and needy. _

_"Shouldn't isn't really in my vocabulary, you know that. In fact I take shouldn't and just drop the last two letters. It really makes my life easier." He was maddening coherent, while she was a blabbering mess. He took a step closer; she backed up but bumped against the cool tile. He took another step closer. Now they were inches apart. Her arm had long ago dropped to her side although she still held the container like a life preserver. Now he reached for it. Taking it with a slight tug, he said "Let me get that for you." He squeezed some onto his hand rubbing them together to get suds. All she could do was stare at his hands. Gently he placed one hand on her shoulder and turned her so that her back faced him. His touch was gentle, needing and rubbing all of the tension out of her until her head fell forward a little bit and she made noises almost like purring in the back of her throat. He leaned forward placing a kiss right below her ear. She moaned just slightly. His hands moved lower working their way down his back. The water had already rinsed the top so he took his leisurely time slowly kissing his was down her neck and across her shoulders as he continued his massage. _

_Suddenly he put his hands on her hips and spun her to face him, pressing her against his body. She could feel every definition of him. She tried to back up but he had wrapped his arms around her holding her tight. Keeping one there he lifted the other one to come up under her chin to tilt her head to receive his kiss, he kept it light until she started to respond. The kiss quickly became much more than that. She felt his hands running up and down her sides. She was getting dizzy from lack of oxygen but was reluctant to break away from him even as her mind screamed at her to do so. _

Jackie actually screamed as the bathroom door banged against the wall. It snapped her back to reality. "You okay Jackie? Sorry about that, didn't mean to scare you. Hey, are you planning on drowning yourself in there or what?" It was her neighbor from a few rooms down.

\

"I'm fine Katie thank you." She quickly shut the water off. Grabbing her towel and shower supplies she darted out of the bathroom. '_What was I thinking? If Reid ever knew about that I wouldn't hear the end of it. I want to do things with him but those girls in the hall the other day. He actually knows what he's doing. Maybe he has too much experience. How the hell would I know…?_"... She continued thinking these things as she made her way back to her room. Now she was worked up. Reid having been scared by the interruption as well had made himself invisible and snuck out. He didn't go to his room though. He knew that Olivia, Jackie's roommate would be watching a movie with Tyler so he went to her room.

He made it there just a few minutes before Jackie did. He sprawled out on her bed trying to look as normal as possible. A smirk shot over his features and a plan came to mind. He closed his eyes so that she wouldn't notice them go pitch black. He concentrated and as he heard her turn the door knob he made his clothes disappear. The first thing she saw was Reid, naked on her bed. She blinked and his clothes were fully intact. '_That little daydream must have affected me more than I thought_'. This sounded rational but the incident had her heart pounding in her ears. He opened his eyes, now their natural blue.

"Are you okay?" His voice held no trace. He was all innocence. She looked guilty. She knew that Reid had a dirty mind but she was still embarrassed at the fact that his naked form on the bed, that amazing swimmers body, was permanently etched behind her eyes. If she didn't stop, tonight may not be the last time she had daydreams about a naked Reid. In fact she really doubted it was the last time.

Reid just lay there. He had closed his eyes again, letting her get dressed, and was listening to her thoughts fighting that arrogant smirk. Mission Irresistible.


	3. Tyler take 1

03

One of the benefits of going to a rich kids' school is that the school is rich too. Sure they use money on good teachers and the like but also use it on more important things. Like entertainment systems. The main purpose of this being that if the kids have the comforts of home they won't complain to their donation-giving rich parents. Tyler and Olivia were curled up on a couch of one said entertainment system. The TV was almost new. It was a 52 inch plasma donated by Reid's parents to the school for not kicking him out for fighting so much.

Tyler couldn't have told you what they were watching. His mind was trying to connect with its inner Reid and plot how to get Olivia worked up. He was failing miserably. He was the smartest of the Sons but Reid and Pogue had always been the plotters of the four. He had tried to get Reid alone at Nicky's for help but the blonde had been keeping within eye range of Jackie while trying like hell not to be his usual perverted self.

Olivia tried to focus on the TV movie that they were watching but kept getting distracted. The truth was that Tyler needn't have bothered using to get her worked up, she already was. Most of the time in fact, Tyler managed to get her worked up just by smiling at her. She loved his smile. And his eyes. She considered them lethal to her control. The only problem was that he had no idea. He didn't know that he could make her that way.

Most of the time it was a good thing, but she refused to kiss him until he got the nerve to make a real move something that she and the girls had talked about a lot. Sometimes she wished that his best friend would rub off on him a little more. It had been more than a month. At this point she was about to screw the kissing part and just seduce him. Unfortunately he had a tendency to be nice and polite, a real New England gentlemen. It pissed her off. She wanted to know that Tyler wanted her as much as she wanted him. She had a good idea that he did but every time he seemed ready he stopped himself.

It was true that she had told him when they first went out that she wanted to go slow but an arthritic snail moved faster than he did. In fact it was beginning to look like she would have to suck it up and make the first move. He had been quiet the whole time they had been in here, but that wasn't unusual. She bet that he probably went days at a time without talking.

She really had two options. She could be blunt like when she asked him out, or she could be subtler and hope that she was right about his feelings toward her. Her first instinct was blunt, but she knew that coming on too strong would send mixed signals. After all the consensus at this point was that she was the one who wanted to go slow.

Carefully she rose to her feet feeling Tyler shift behind her. She pretended to get up to quickly then 'overcompensate' and fall back towards him twisting to fall face first. Her hands went out to catch herself. Her progression towards the couch stopped as two strong hands wrapped around her waist to catch her. His arms gave naturally to lessen the jolt of the catch. Now they were inches apart. She was half on top of him and half suspended, his arms holding her up. They locked eyes for a minute.

"Are you okay?" The concern in Tyler's voice mixed with the awareness that his eyes told her he had, was wreaking havoc on her.

"Yeah. Could you put me down, I'm getting dizzy from the blood rushing to my head." Her wish was his command and slowly he let his arms lower and then drop to his sides as she settled onto his chest. She took her sweet time getting up. Her body rebelled as she pulled away from the warm boy beneath her. As she glanced at him she imagined that she had been there on purpose and hadn't gotten off. Tyler hadn't even done anything. In fact he hadn't moved. Her racy thoughts were completely her own. His breathing was shallow and uneven.

Quickly he composed himself then got up. He was just a little uncertain. He had been subtly watching her as she had gotten up, he almost hadn't been quick enough to catch her because he had seen her balance. Then she just fell over. She had been so close to him. All he would have had to do was raise his head an inch or two and they would have been kissing. As it was the position of her being on top of him was making his thoughts be dominated by a different part of his anatomy than his head.

"Are you sure you're ok?" She nodded in response. Her own breathing suffered when he got up. He was long and lean. He might be shy but his movements betrayed his power. Olivia didn't know of the power yet but the idea tugged at the back of her mind sometimes.

Inspiration finally hit Tyler. Reid would have been proud of his plan. Tyler walked over to the board game shelf. "Want to Play?" Olivia hadn't played a board game since she was 12.

"Okay." She watched as Tyler turned his back to her, presumably to look at the games. She watched as he ran a rand over one of the games on the shelf. Suddenly it felt as though she felt that hand stroke across her collarbone. The nervousness he felt at what he was doing went away as he heard her sharp intake of breath. His hand drifted over and down the shelf. A ghost hand drifted down her arm. His hand briefly landed on a purple box. It also landed briefly on the outside of her thigh. Okay she was WAY too worked up. When she felt a finger run down her neck, she realized that she needed to get a grip.

Tyler heard her ragged breathing and that last little gasp. The only problem was that the plan was also backfiring. He found himself wanting to actually do perform these touches. When one hand ran along the edge of the shelf idly and she felt it run up the back of her thigh she yelled "Stop." Her voice came out breathless. Tyler didn't turn immediately. He let his eyes turn their deep blue again first.

"What's wrong?" He managed to act genuinely concerned. He closed the few steps between them.

"I'm not okay." Her blood was pounding in her veins, her hands were shaking, and she didn't like the fact that she was making that first move. She did it anyway. When he got close enough she lifted herself onto the balls of her feet, pressed against him and finally kissed him. Shocked didn't describe Tyler. Astounded was more like it. He hesitated for a moment then became a red blooded male and kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her and tilted his head to give her better access for the all out attack she was performing.

Attack was the only word for it. He backed off a little letting her rule for a moment but then launched his own attack. He may not have been with as many girls as Reid but he stayed with them for a little longer. Simply put the boy knew how to kiss after he managed to do it the first time with a new girl. His hands rubbed circles into the exposed skin of her back where her shirt rode up.

She was lost. That was the only way to describe it. The boyfriend that she had told Tyler about didn't even give her a fraction of what she was currently feeling. She pressed against him harder her hands gliding up his back to tangle in the waves of his hair.

A throat cleared behind them. It took a moment for either to process it. Olivia peeked over Tyler's shoulder at the disapproving glare of Alison, the school goody-goody. She had never liked Tyler since he had made her look like a fool in English one day by calmly explaining why her interpretation of Richard the III was just plain wrong.

She raised her eyebrows and crossed her arms motioning that they should exit first. Tyler playfully held the door for Olivia with a low bow and his smile. Her heart went crazy. He went out after her. She turned to look back at him her light brown hair flipped back over her shoulder. She flashed him her own smile.

They walked back towards the dorms both thinking the same thing. I'm in trouble.

03

Tyler got more action than Reid! Ha ha. Review appreciated.

Pogue to come next. I'll tell you that an empty school pool plays into his first take.

Oooohhhh… Pogue in a tiny swimsuit…. Good mental images.

I wish I had Sons calendars… Sigh


	4. Pogue

04

Kate breezed onto the pool deck, with a lot more confidence than she felt. She wasn't used to feeling off balance. She was always in control. Then she had gotten Pogue's message, sent through Tyler. Meet him at the pool at 9. No please, well Tyler had added one but she was sure it hadn't actually come from Pogue. She supposed that Pogue was going to apologize, why at the pool was something to be wondered, but she wouldn't mind as long as he was going to finally do it. It was one week today that they had fought. She had finally talked to him a couple of days ago but they had yet to get back to their normal relationship. She knew Pogue was feeling it, that was the intent. What he didn't know is that if she hadn't been as stubborn as she was she probably would have slept with him before she talked to him.

She had chosen her new chocolate brown bikini knowing that he would probably splash her at some point tonight. With the touched up makeup and her perfectly curled hair she was gorgeous and she knew it. The entire point being that she make him realize, yet again, that she was the perfect girl. Unfortunately Pogue was nowhere in sight. The deck was deserted and the pool water was still and clear. She looked around wondering if he was hiding. No luck. Then she heard a small splash. Then she realized that the door to the smaller pool was propped open. She wandered over, slipping through the door she saw that this was where he was. Cringing a little as the click of the closing door echoed off the walls she crossed her arms and watched him.

Pogue was idly doing laps. He had heard her come in but hadn't stopped yet. He needed to do something first. His eyes went black and although Kate didn't hear it the lock on the door engaged trapping her in with him. He made one last turn swimming back over to her side of the pool.

There were few people who actually liked to come to swim meets. Kate was one, and the reason was right before her. She loved to watch Pogue swim. He just glided effortlessly though the water. Long arms rose and fell and powerful legs kicked like propellers under the water. Finally he reached the wall. Placing hands on the deck he lifted himself out of the pool.

Kate stopped breathing for a minute as he stood all the way up. The tight swimsuits that the swimmers wore left little to the imagination and almost nothing actually covered. Pogue was one of those guys who were just blessed. All four of the Sons were blessed as far as she was concerned, but Pogue was just something else. Defined simple didn't cut it. He was all ripples and tight muscles. Currently water was running down those muscles marking paths that she wanted to follow. He ran his hands through his hair getting out all of the excess water. Her mouth went dry. God he was sexy.

Pogue had always reminded her of a tiger, with the muscles and the slight hint of danger that radiated through from his personality. She found herself suddenly locked in his gaze. His golden brown eyes almost turned the color of her bikini as he realized what she was wearing. She saw them darken, saw them start burning with hunger. She swallowed hard as he came towards her, no stalked towards her, almost hunting. Then she remembered why she was here and her own eyes hardened.

"Why am I here?" The sound of her voice startled him slightly. He stopped coming towards her.

"To go swimming apparently." He gestured down at her suit.

"You know what I mean." She re-crossed her arms. He took a few more steps towards her. Now she could feel the heat radiating off of his body. It took all of her willpower not to close the distance and just forget about being mad. No. He had acted like a buffoon in front of Matt, her FRIEND. She had half expected him to pick her up and drag her away. He might as well lock her in a closet for all he trusted her.

He took one more step, now their bodies were almost touching. "I'm going swimming." With that he walked to the edge of the pool and dove in, barely making any noise. She took a deep breath then climbed down the stairs and into the pool. The water in this pool was always warm, she loved swimming in it.

Then something strange happened. It almost felt like her skin got super-sensitive. She felt every lap of the water as though it were a caress. The water got even warmer. A blurry Pogue streaked by underwater 'accidentally' brushing her leg. The brush felt like it happened to her entire body. Awareness rocked through her. Even the current created by his passing was magnified on her legs. Her heart beat faster than the energizer bunny on speed.

She saw him turn and head back towards her. When he got a couple of feet away he came up. His hair hung down dripping water that created those maddening paths down his skin again. His eyes had returned to normal coloring but the sensitized skin would be in effect for a few hours, or until he took it off.

That meant the every time he moved she felt the ripples in the water. Kate had always been susceptible to his touch but she had never been like this. She wrote it off as a side effect of the past week. He took a step towards her. The water caressed over her skin. She became aware that that her bathing suit was now uncomfortable. It felt rough and itchy on her skin. As opposed to the water which felt like silk.

She was so caught up in her thoughts, mostly about how he looked wet, That it took her a minute to scream when the lights went out. Pogue just smirked to himself. Sometimes he really wanted Tyler to loosen up, but he had to admit, the younger boy's punctuality had just paid off. As was the plan the lights inside the pool and rimming the edge of the deck were still on. Now the two people in the pool were able to see the steam rising off of it. The lighting was vaguely reminiscent of candle light so each were thrown into deep relief. Kate, no longer caught up in Pogue, in her sensitivity, was able to think clearly.

"Great." Kate's voice was sarcastic. Pogue's eyes snapped up to her's. Kate had to bite her lip to keep from emitting the gasp of air that accompanied the shiver that shot up her spine. She was being hunted again. He cracked a grin that settled into a smirk.

"It's not like I'm going to bite. Besides we still have the pool lights, and if you hadn't shut the door on the way I could have gone to fix the overhead lights."

"What can't operate a door now?" Her own voice was cocky and demeaning.

"No, I can't operate a locked door. Didn't you notice how it was propped open?" His voice held and answering mocking tone. Her eyes went wide.

"We're stuck?" He just smirked again and nodded. She bit her bottom lip in debate. "Okay. Well this is a prime opportunity to apologize." She crossed her arms again. The heightened feel of her hands brushing against her arms made her body rack with shivers.

"I didn't do anything. He was hitting on you, I just wanted to make sure he knew you were taken." Pogue's voice held an edge of steel. Kate was having trouble concentrating on anything. Between the press of her fingers on her arm and the water that had been disturbed from him shifting the physical side of her brain was the only one functioning properly. Damn it Pogue, just give in so we can get on with it.

"Well you could have been in a loin cloth beating your chest with your fists and been more subtle." Bad thing to say. Now she was thinking of Pogue in a loin cloth. Pogue in nothing. Her in nothing. Pogue and her in nothing at the same time. She tried not to give her dirty thoughts away but her eyes betrayed her to him. He didn't let on though. He just pushed it a little

He took a step towards her The rippling water hit her and she had to clamp her mouth stop from crying out. She felt the heat coming off of him and suddenly the back of her was cold. She swallowed hard again. He took another step.

"You like that I'm this possessive." His eyes bore into her as he made the accusation. She didn't say anything, just kept the eye contact and didn't back down. "In fact," He paused looking thoughtful. "I think you really like my possessiveness." He dared her to disagree with his eyes. She couldn't say anything. If she tried to deny it her voice would have cracked and given her away. He didn't need her to say anything. He had his answer before he even asked the question.

He finally snapped. Reaching out he grabbed her waist, pulled her against him, and almost violently kissed her. It was also a good excuse to close his eyes. Her skin went from hypersensitive to just sensitive. His hands running all over her didn't lessen in their effect though. She whimpered into his mouth as he stroked, caressed, and rubbed her into submission. Well, not exactly submission, she was giving as good as she got. Her hands were everywhere as well. They ran up his back, down his chest and abs, then circled back around and up to tangle in his hair. Soon his hands ran over her back and down her thighs lifting them up to wrap around his waist, their mouths never parted as he made his way over to the edge of the pool, seating her on it.

Finally he tore his mouth away from hers. They were both on fire, and couldn't have stopped even if someone walked in on them. Kate put her hands behind her shimmying back without him having to ask. He followed raising out of the pool and crawling toward her on all fours. He realized that the mats the swim team used to do their exercises on deck were over behind the small war partition marking the entrance to the hot tub.

Silently he got to his feet reaching out a hand to Kate. She grabbed it and he lifted her onto her feet. She was curious as to why they were on their feet but figured he had a plan. She found out what it was as she walked behind the partition and saw the stack of mats. A bonus to the whole situation was that the small area was incredibly warm from steam from the hot tub. The hot tub lights had been left on also. She sat down on the mats then pulled him down to her.

They continued where they left off, mouths fused and hands roaming. Both were well aware of just how convenient it was not to have to deal with the normal ritual of losing clothes. Pogue was aware however that they weren't actually naked yet. He flipped them so that Kate's back was to the open air. Still kissing his hands ran up her back and tugged the stings at her back and neck loose. The top fell off of its own accord and he threw it behind him somewhere.

Kate moaned in satisfaction as their chests pressed together skin to skin. Again Pogue was the one to break off the kiss. Flipping them back over he dove for her neck kissing under her ear and tailing hot open mouth kisses down her neck. He was intent on making her go mad. He was doing a good job too as he continued his descent. He knew exactly where to go, exactly where her hot spots were. She writhed underneath him. It was driving him to distraction. Her leg kept brushing against him and sending him into a spiral.

This time when he snapped it was for good. Forgetting all of the intentions about going slow he reached his hand down and caught the side tie on the bikini bottoms making quick work of the ties and tossing them aside. He was getting frustrated at his own tight swim suit so he kissed her again, making sure her eyes were closed. Desperate times called for desperate measures. His suit disappeared from his body and reappeared across the room.

Reaching down he grabbed one of her legs hooked it over his hip and slid in. Kate's eyes flew open and she whimpered against his mouth. He set a fast rhythm, It didn't take long for Kate's breathing to become short and shallow, her hands gripped his shoulders looking for some kind of purchase. Her head started shaking back and forth but he didn't let up. She was changing back and forth from his name to telling him it was too much.

He was getting close too. He slid a hand between them angling two fingers to catch her in just the right spot as he thrust. It only took a few moments before she tensed, then buried her face in his neck to muffle the scream of his name. One more and he let go too groaning her name into the mat.

It was about ten minutes of labored breathing and disbelief before they recovered neither had moved. Kate liked the feeling of the warm weight on her and Pogue wasn't sure he was able to move.

Finally Kate turned her head. "Pogue…"

"Yeah." He looked at her.

"How long are we in here for…?" She grinned at him pulling her back to him for another kiss.

04


	5. Caleb

Disclaimer: Not owned by me. Wish I did, but I don't. Owning the covenant boys could lead to so many interesting things…

05

Caleb didn't like admitting that he had a little 'Reid' in him, but right now it was kind of hard to deny. The forest on either side of him was nothing but a green blur. The signs posted along the way claimed the highest speed you could go was 55. He was almost doubling that. The devil on his shoulder was whispering that he could just use and the cops would forget about him. Simple enough. Wouldn't do more than a few day's damage.

Sara had called him five minutes ago telling him to get to Spencer immediately. The only two reasons he could think of for that phone call were either someone was in trouble, not good, or Sara was alone in her room and had changed her mind about the fate idea, very good. Either way he made the usually 15 minute trip in just under 8.

He took a minute to compose himself in the rearview mirror, a move that would have given Reid more ammunition than he would know what to do with were he here. He got out of the car and let long strides carry him to the dorm, up the stairs, and to Sara's room. She had obviously been waiting because she reached out, grabbed his shirt, and pulled him into the room.

Obviously the call was very good. He leaned down and caught her lips in a kiss. Suddenly she put two hands on his chest and pushed hard enough to make him fall to a sitting position on the end of her bed. He didn't even have a chance to process the move.

"So Caleb, I've had a very interesting day and a half. As you know your best friends are dating my best friends." Uh Oh. "It seems as if your best friends have been using interesting methods to get what they want from my best friends, and consequently have turned my best friends into hormone-ruled nymphomaniacs"

"I'm not involved in anything." Wrong answer.

"Oh come on Caleb. The four of you spend so much time together that people started to believe the rumors that you were all gay and having orgies at your house. None of you does something the others don't know about. It's almost creepy."

"I never said I didn't know anything... wait how did you know about this?" He had gone from lust to defensive to confused in the space of a couple of minutes. It made his head hurt. It didn't help that he was still feeling most of that lust because she was looking so good standing there all mad.

"Jackie came to me on Friday saying that she can't stop daydreaming about Reid, or having flashes of him naked. Olivia came in right after claiming that while Tyler was choosing a game for them to play she was imagining that in fact he was running his hands over her." A little voice inside of Caleb's head cheered for Tyler. That was actually a really good idea…Caleb went to interrupt but Sara cut him off. "Then last night Kate comes in at 3 in the morning and wakes me up to tell me how abstaining for a week had made her skin super sensitive when she was finally with Pogue again. Trapped in the therapy pool room with almost no lights I might add. I got suspicious. Especially considering that the girls don't know that the boys can do that. Well I do know that they can do that. It's one thing to know that they can do it, but the other Sons are tricking the girls into thinking that it's all in their heads. Just because I might think that the girls needed a push doesn't make it right. Just because I think that the idea is the hottest thing I've ever heard doesn't make it right. Just because…"

Throughout the speech Caleb had been worried about her lack of breathing. Now his mind had almost stopped processing. He stood up. Sara faltered in her ranting.

"What…?" She was thrown off balance when he answered her question by reaching out and tugging her to him.

"Did you mean that?"

"Which part?" The blonde was knocked off her soapbox by the sudden feel of A tall hard body in front of hers.

"The part about using being a turn on for you." His eyes burned into hers as he waited for a reply.

"Yes." A blush rose up onto her cheeks. In truth she had been jealous after hearing her friends' experiences. She hadn't told Caleb but ever since she had found out about his power she had imagined all of the possibilities. Now his friends had finally gotten around to using their powers that way, and he hadn't. Sometimes having the noble boyfriend wasn't all it was cracked up to be.

She saw his eyes flash to black before he caught her lips in a kiss making her eyes flutter shut. The few hours that his next move would cost him didn't even cross his mind. She felt a slight pressure like being on an airplane, then it was over. Caleb's lips left hers and traveled across to her ear. "Welcome to Boston." He whispered.

Her eyes opened. They had indeed left Ipswich. They were in a large bedroom painted a soft cream color. Windows to her left looked out over the city. Walking over she put her hands on the windowsill and took it in. The apartment, she assumed an apartment at least, had to be 20 stories up.

She was so absorbed in the view of the buildings, and cars, and the park over to the right, that she didn't feel Caleb come up behind her. Strong arms wrapped around her waist and his mouth started trailing from her jaw down her neck. Sara's pulse skittered. He magnified the effect with his power. Her knees buckled with a soft "Oh."

He caught her easily. It only took him a couple of steps to make it to the edge of the bed. He set her down gently on the deep green comforter and admired for a moment the effect of her pale skin and blonde hair against the color. He looked up and saw all of the questions that she had about the apartment and how he had gotten her there and decided that he really liked where they were headed right now.

"Later." With that he kicked off his shoes and socks and at the same time caught the edge of his sweater in his hands and pulled it up over his head tossing it carelessly onto the floor. Clad only in jeans he climbed up after her and lowered his head for a kiss. A hand on his chest stopped him.

"This does not get you forgiveness for knowing about the other boys. I'm still going to kill all four of you when we get back."

He grinned. "Never expected anything else." Then she raised her head to meet his. While she was distracted by his kiss he worked one arm underneath her and flipped them over. Now she was on her knees straddling him while he lied on the bed. He broke the kiss and let his hands wander up her sides and to the front of her shirt. She watched them carefully undo each button and her breathing grew shallow. Finally the last button was undone and the shirt hung open revealing the light purple satin bra she had on. He ran his hands back up her stomach and along the sides of the bra making her gasp before he finally slid the shirt down her arms and threw it in the general vicinity of his.

She leaned down just barely brushing his lips before going off to trail down just making contact with his skin. She tortured him by never staying in one place, she just kept moving unpredictably. Her hands were everywhere too adding to the maddening light touches. Finally he couldn't take it anymore. Running a hand up her back he undid her bra with one motion, almost ripping it. It came loose, hanging off her arms. He slid it down her arms and off.

Now he flipped them again. His hands were more hovering over her than actually touching. She got frustrated and tried to force him closer. He laughed. Sara raised a questioning eyebrow before she raised one leg to rub against the front of his jeans. He let out a low moan. Regaining control his eyes flashed black and suddenly they were both naked. Sara's surprise was all it took for him to regain the upper hand. One hand went down and trailed up the outside of her thigh.

Long fingers delved into her making her gasp as she tried to regain breath. He inserted one finger crooking it to rub inside of her. She was panting now. Forcefully she grabbed the back of his head and hauled it up to hers. She kissed him so hard that both of their lips would be bruised tomorrow. He inserted another one as they continued his hand's rhythm with their mouths. His thumb brushed against her and she tore away with a small cry. She was about to fall when his fingers disappeared. She opened her mouth to yell at him before a strangled moan came out as his slid into her. The rhythm was slow.

Neither of them were strangers to sex but they were overwhelmed by the sensations that their first time with each other brought. His eyes went black and the feeling of his motions echoed throughout her entire body. She was sure she was going to have a heart attack. Every thrust was met with a gasp now. It hadn't been very long but Sara could already feel the tightening in her abdomen and the shaking in her knees that signaled she was close. His eyes were still black. He kept her there for a little bit more time. Just on that edge. She was struggling for every breath. Then he let her go. She screamed as she fell. He followed her over whispering her name. He had the presence of mind to keep her the aftershocks of her orgasm gong for longer than they should. By the time he stopped she was shaking. He rolled them over so that she was resting comfortably on top of him. He pulled the comforter out from under them and up to cover them. Sara was muttering something as she half drifted off to sleep and half passed out. He only caught a few words.

"Caleb… Dear……Good….God." Then he was overtaken by sleep too.

05

Teleportation is cool. So Sara has the boys pegged. What will she do? How will the girls react to the boys' secret? Better yet how will Jackie get revenge on Reid? It's all very exciting.

Reviews Good. Love the ones you guys have sent me so far. They make my day!

Muse-ical Wonderland


	6. Bad Boys

No updating is bad I know. Short updating is even worse. My Screen name might beg to differ but my Muses are as temperamental as I am.

Sara didn't even give the boys time to jump. As soon as the door slammed behind her she started yelling. It was good that most of the students were down in the library studying because anyone within a 200 foot radius would have heard her.

"What the hell?!" Caleb had been prepared for this but three other pairs of eyes flew to her. "Are you kidding me? Using on your girlfriends, MY best friends! You're all complete jackasses!" They don't even know! At least I know about your powers!"

Reid opened his mouth to protest the verbal assault. He had already spent half an hour not punching the smiles off of Pogue and Caleb. They were practically screaming 'I got laid!' Sara rounded on him before he could vocalize it.

"Don't even start blondie. It was all your idea anyway. Just because Jackie won't sleep with you. Oh boo hoo. Grow up Reid. And get some imagination while you're at it. Making her see you naked and sneaking into the girls' showers? A twelve year old can come up with better stuff than that. At least Pogue made his count!"

Reid's eyes got huge. He couldn't believe she had just said that. He had imagination! A lot more than the buffoon sprawled out on the bed that was for sure. Pogue started to smile. Mistake.

"As for you." Pogue swallowed his smile. "What the hell are you going to learn that she only wants YOU. Not Matt, not anyone else. YOU. So get over whatever insecurities that you have, not that either Kate or I know what the hell you have to be insecure about. The way she sees it she's the only one who should be jealous. And next time we go to Nicky's I better not see that blonde tramp that's been hitting on you anywhere near you because I'm sick of listening to Kate bitch about her." Pogue shifted his eyes to the ceiling.

"Now Tyler." The youngest had already dropped his eyes to the floor waiting for his turn. Sara softened. She had always had a soft spot for Tyler or 'Bubby' as she, Kate, and Jackie had dubbed him. She walked over and rested a hand on his shoulder. Her voice only held a shadow of the anger from yelling at Reid and Pogue but he was in on this scheme too. "Bubby, you are the only one of this little boy band to not need your powers. If you would get some courage, and make a move, Olivia would reenact Penthouse letters for you. You have way more of an effect on her than you realize. She's even told me that your smile can almost bring her down single-handedly."

His eyes were quizzical as her looked up at her. "Really…"

"Yeah." Then she took her hand and lightly smacked him on the back of his head. "So stop being an idiot and following Reid into trouble." He just nodded. Reid was fuming in his recliner, mumbling about Tyler and life being unfair.

"What about Caleb?" Reid's voice was almost whining.

"Oh he's in trouble don't even worry. I've already taken him down a few notches for even letting you guys do this. He's not getting off I promise." Caleb had thought his part was over after she had laid into him about this earlier. Now he was worried. He had a bad feeling that he wasn't going to like being in the doghouse. He settled farther into Tyler's mattress.

The other blonde in the room suddenly had the proverbial light-bulb go off above his head. "What did you mean that Tyler is the only one who doesn't 'need' his powers. Does that mean that the three of us do?" Pogue gestured to Reid, Caleb and himself.

"Well Caleb doesn't… they just… come in handy sometimes." She refused to meet any of the boys' eyes when she said that. "As for you two, I'm willing to admit that Kate and Jackie are… difficult to handle sometimes."

"And…" Pogue promted. He was liking where this was going. Since she had been dating Caleb, Pogue had come to realize how good of a head she had on her shoulders, and how she wasn't opposed to a little mischief if the end result was worth it. Of any of the girlfriends the one most likely to understand this little plan was Sara. Considering what Caleb had said about what she had said about his powers, although he had been infuriatingly tight lipped about it, she might just give in.

"And well… a little push might not be so bad every once in a while." Reid just about had his eyes pop out of his head. When she had burst through the door he had thought she was going to bitch slap each and every one of them. Now she was telling them to go ahead.

Sara couldn't actually read thoughts but Reid's were written all over his face. "No, that is not me letting you loose in the candy store Reid." His face fell a little. "That is me saying that a LITTLE push is okay. By little I don't mean mind-control or anything like that, although I'm not sure that you can do that." She looked thoughtful for a minute. "I don't even know how far your powers go for that matter, although I'm sure you guys don't know either…" She shook her head clearing the side trip in the conversation. The guys were just waiting. They all knew that it was better just to wait the little digressions in the conversation out when it came to Sara. "Anyway just use whatever common sense you were given about this. Not that you were given much, if any, to begin with."

Reid didn't even bother to argue. It was a lost battle before it even started.

Be gentle. I have been trying to write the next Reid part but I am having trouble with it. It should be up soon though. Much Love to all of my reviewers.

Muse-ical Wonderland


	7. She knows

No one had ever called Jackie stupid. The main reason being that it was the last thing anyone could think of after hearing her talk. This, combined with Reid's inability to be subtle, or careful, had lead Jackie to the truth about her boyfriend and his friends after about two weeks around them. Everyone assumed that the boys' magnetism came from their arrogance about their looks or their swimming, no one thought that the power they inadvertently radiated was the attractant.

Unfortunately for people with secrets Jackie's mind was set up to notice and remember things. It had only taken her a few days to realize that the Sons were different, then a few more to notice the little conveniences that occurred around them. One week and a pile of research later, she had come to the conclusion that the boys were witches… or warlocks… well… they had powers. Now, after more careful observation she knew that Sara was in on the secret. She also knew that Kate and Olivia weren't.

Reid walked into his room on Monday after class to find it deserted. He assumed that Tyler was down in the library studying. He shrugged at the thought and tossed his books onto his desk with a minor crash. Shrugging his jacket off he tossed it onto the back of chair, following it with his tie. He made a face at the tie, it was to him the bane of existence at Spencer. He spun flopping onto his bed. Leaving one dangling off the side of the mattress he flung the other over his eyes to block out the sunshine in the room.

He wasn't comfortable for long. The sound of metal rubbing against metal made its way to his ears as the door opened, then closed. "Hey, Ty."

"Wow. So now I'm a guy. Good to know." He lifted his arm enough to peek up at the room's other occupant. It was most definitely not a guy. In fact it was his girlfriend.

"Sorry." There was no reply for a few minutes. When he looked again she seemed to be debating with herself. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Reid, I know" He looked genuinely confused.

"You know a lot of things, more than I do even. You're going to have to expand."

"I know about your… abilities." Reid's first thought, typically, was that she had heard an old girlfriend of his talking. He started to smirk, but then caught the look on her face. Obviously the reference wasn't to his prowess. But that would mean… no…. she couldn't know. Unless Sara told her. But Sara wouldn't do that…

Jackie watched the emotions play over his face as he thought about the implication. Being Reid his first thought was that she was referring to sex. Then the real situation came to mind.

"What are you talking about?" He chose his words carefully. If his powers weren't what she was talking about he would blow everything by assuming.

"I'm talking about you being a witch…warlock…thing." That made him sit strait up and stare at her. She was worried about his reaction. He saw that worry and it occurred to him just how much courage it must have taken her to confront him. He also saw that she was completely convinced, and that he couldn't laugh her suspicions away. He processed the situation in his mind. It was the one scenario that scared all four of the boys, someone who was able to see through their carefully constructed front. When they had first gotten their powers each of them had had nightmares about being locked up and experimented on.

He chose his next word carefully. "Okay." He said it on the outtake of a breath. His entire body was tensed as though ready to cut and run depending on her next move. "What are you going to do about it?" This confused her.

"What do you mean what am I going to do about it. I'm not going to burn you at the stake if that's what you're thinking." Obviously it had crossed his mind. He was completely terrified. The thought hit her like a ton of bricks. It had never occurred to her that Reid was scared of anything. Technically the reason for his fearlessness was his power, she now knew about it, so ever fear he had was exposed right now. She had rehearsed what she was going to say to him. Every word of it was forgotten. Then the door crashed open. Caleb, Pogue, and Tyler were standing in the doorway looking vaguely reminiscent of knights in shining armor. They also were reminiscent of bloodthirsty wolves ready to pounce.

"Where is he?" Caleb looked like he could kill.

"It's not Chase, Caleb." Reid's voice came steady and calmingly from his perch on the bed. Caleb's attitude did a complete 180.

"Reid, we felt it. It had to have been Chase." Tyler's voice of reason held a hint of confusion.

"Come in and shut the door." Reid's voice was deadly cool and controlled. Now the boys were wary. Pogue was the last one in. His long hair swayed as he turned his head back after shutting the door. Reid took a calming breath. This wasn't going to be pleasant. "I'd get comfortable." His eyes slid to Jackie. She looked incredibly small and fragile standing amidst the boys who were all at least 5'10. It was surprising as it was she who held the power in the room.

Suddenly Caleb's eyes shifted from Reid to Jackie. Light dawned over his face. He went over to where Reid sat and lightly smacked the back of his head. "Idiot." Reid's face went shocked, then angry. Before either of the two boys could make another mover Jackie spoke.

"I'm not pregnant Caleb, thanks by the way, for thinking I'm a slut. I've only been dating Reid for a little bit. I'm sure he's told you exactly what's not happening anyway."

"Sorry. It seemed logical." She nodded in acquiescingly. "Wait. Reid was so scared that I felt it all the way at my house. Something's going on." His eyes flicked between the two.

"Wait you can feel each other?" Jackie's mind was processing this, and like the slightly geeky girl that she was, the information was making its way into the little file in her mind that she had concerning the boys.

"Shit." Pogue's imput chimed from the corner. "We can't feel each other it's kind of like…" He was cut off in the middle of his 'explanation.'

"Guys she knows." Reid sounded resigned. Turning to Jackie he said, "And yes, we can feel each other if the emotion is strong enough."

Both of them looked to the others to see what the reaction was. Tyler could have been taken out of a cartoon. His mouth was open and gaping. Pogue held all of his emotions in check as always. Caleb looked furious.

"What the hell Reid. We discussed this! Sara only knows because she ended up caught in the middle. You weren't supposed to tell her…" He looked as though he could have gone on forever.

"Hey! I didn't tell her. I'm not that big on an idiot! She figured it out!" Caleb's eyes almost popped out of his head. He turned the look on the fifth, and temporarily forgotten, member of the gathering. The wheels in his head were spinning. She shrank away from the penetrating gaze. She had been ready to face Reid. All four of the Sons were a completely different matter. The tables were turned. Now she was terrified, not sure how far their powers extended.

"Okay." It was the exact same measured response she had gotten from Reid. Now that Tyler and Pogue had gotten over their shock four pairs of eyes were trained on her. The force of it made her back up a step. "How did you know?" Maybe confronting Reid wasn't such a good idea after all.

----

Two hours, and a LOT of questions later found Jackie and the boys lounged around Reid and Tyler's room. They had been in a kind of meditative silence for the past few minutes. They now knew every seen 'coincidence', every book read, every website visited, and every theory that Jackie had had relating to finding them out. They also now knew that Jackie had no intention, even under pain of death, of telling anyone. The Sons were visibly more relaxed.

Jackie was feeling bold. "So, when do I get to see these powers of yours?... I mean for real." Reid looked at her as though she had just brought Christmas early. He grinned like the cat about to eat the canary. She gasped as the flame enveloped his eyes and they turned black. Suddenly before her lay a dozen lilies in every color imaginable, She glanced back up to him and found his eyes the cool blue that they normally were.

"That's cool." Four deep laughs echoed down the hall from the room.


	8. Pillow Fighting?

Once Jackie was out of earshot, Pogue couldn't resist taking a shot at Reid. "Lilies Reid?" The other two snickered. Reid's eyes narrowed.

"Jealous that I know how to treat a woman, Pogue?"

"I obviously know more than you as I'm not the one sporting blue balls." Pogue gave Reid a shit-eating grin while Tyler and Caleb looked at each other incredulously. Reid just glared at Pogue.

"Fuck you Pogue." Reid slumped down onto the bed fuming.

"That's what Kate's for, but thanks for the offer." Pogue's feet slipped out from underneath him as he laughed along with Tyler and Caleb. He couldn't even be mad at the blonde.

"Shut up Tyler. You're not much better." Tyler's mouth shut with a snap.

"Geez Reid. Touchy, touchy." Tyler fell back into the recliner.

--

The next day had more than a few people giving Jackie weird looks. _'I wonder if it has anything to do with my shadows_.' Even in her head the comment was bitingly sarcastic.

All four of them followed her during school hours. Wherever she went four teenage boys trailed behind her. They were probably waiting for her to bolt down the hall screaming their secret to every student at Spencer, or just screaming in horror. She thought that last night might have proved her good intentions. They probably had thought that she changed her mind after having a chance to think about it. She had just wanted Reid to be able to relax and be himself with her. She hadn't meant for the others to burst in. Now she was paying for it.

After the last class, and an apparent discussion with Caleb, Sara grabbed Jackie and they retreated to her room. One look from Sara and the boys stopped trying to follow them. When the door was closed Jackie collapsed onto the bed. "Thank You."

"It's nothing. I know how they can be. So… how do you feel." She was a little apprehensive about the answer. Her emotions had been a mess after she found out.

"I'm fine." Sara's look said that she clearly didn't believe her. "Really. I did all of my internal struggle thing back when I knew for sure. I would never have confronted Reid without knowing if I was okay with it." The blonde girl nodded understandingly. "I just don't know how Kate has managed to be with Pogue for so long and not know. Especially after that Chase thing they told me about."

"I think that Kate does know at some level. She just has difficulty with anything not… normal. Pogue hasn't told her because he doesn't want to lose her. It's also the reason he's so jealous too."

Jackie just looked at her. "You pay way too much attention in advanced Psych. It's kind of creepy." Sara laughed. Try being me and trying to analyze all the dynamics within four of them. It's scary and fascinating at the same time. Power struggles, alliances, loyalties…" The blonde trailed off looking sheepish. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I get that way about my photography." They sat in silence for a moment.

Jackie suddenly motioned to Sara to keep quiet. She went over to the door and pulled it open. The sons were walking down the hallway trying desperately to look like they hadn't just been listening at the door. "Come on" She left the door open and retook her place on her bed. A minute later the door closed behind Tyler the last on in the room.

"Hear anything good?" Sara's voice was hard and serious. She obviously wasn't pleased at the boys' eavesdropping. Beside her Caleb managed to look completely innocent.

"I for one was hoping for the soft thudding of pillows against bodies, some giggling, you know maybe an 'ooh' thrown in somewhere." He was trying to lighten the mood but Reid got his wish as the soft thud sound was indeed heard as Jackie hit him upside the head with a pillow. He wasn't even affected just ran a hand through his hair and smirked wider.

A strange silence filled the room as all four of the male occupants looked off into the distance at something that made all of them grin like idiots. Caleb was the first knocked out of his reverie as Sara smacked in on the arm. "Stop imagining us pillow fighting!" She glanced around the room. "That goes for all of you!" Pogue looked as startled as the internal boy could, and Tyler jumped five feet in the air and looked like a deer in the headlights.

"How would you guys feel if Sara and I started thinking of a couple of you shirtless, jean-clad…" She trailed off. She wanted to have them fighting in some sort of guy on guy way but couldn't think of anything.

"Cooking" Sara chimed in. The two girls shot each other smiles and nods. "The jeans have to be low though…"

"And they have to be barefoot, and they just came out of the shower." The brunette finished triumphantly. Then she went red as she realized how carried away she had gotten. It had stopped being revenge after the 'cooking' comment. The males were speechless. They stared at the girls moving from brunette to blonde and back again. Reid, Tyler, and Pogue mostly stared at the brunette. Jackie was so quiet and shy that the scenario of her thinking like that was completely a surprise to them. For Reid it just gave him further proof that the saying 'it's always the quiet ones' applied to his girlfriend like he had hoped.

Caleb stared at Sara. He like the idea of her thinking like that and sorely wished that he lived alone… with a kitchen… maybe they should take another trip to Boston….

Jackie was cringing under the appraising stares of Reid, Tyler and Pogue. Especially under Reid's stare. Tyler's and Pogue's were mostly shock and a little bit of curiosity. Reid was just curious with a lot of heat thrown in.

"So… how 'bout them Dodgers?..."


	9. Reid finally

Before you read this make sure to check out all of the other chapters. I went through and re-vamped them. Stuff should make a lot more sense now.

R/R

09

Reid Garwin was a difficult person to avoid if he didn't want you avoiding him. By fourth period on Wednesday, Jackie had only barely managed to do it. She had seen him five times in the hallway and had to duck into classrooms in order to remain unseen. English class was a little trickier, he was in it. She had sat with Kate and Sara away from the boys. This was the normal situation for English, but Jackie had taken the aisle seat and darted out as soon as the bell had rung. Reid wasn't able to catch up as he was in the middle of the row and had to wait for others.

Before she had been avoiding him to make sure that she was indeed okay with him being a witch. Now that she was, and he knew that she knew, that excuse was gone, but she still had to avoid him. After running away from him during a hot and heavy make-out in his room last week she had avoided any physical contact with him. She knew that he was way past frustrated at this point. It really wasn't him. It was herself that she couldn't trust with a physical relationship. He made her want. It wasn't that she was protecting her virginity it was just that the entire concept made her more than a little nervous, but she couldn't tell him that. After all, from what she gleaned form hallway chatter in between classes Reid had more than a little practice. She had been making up excuses to herself not to let him near her. She was now trying to find a new one. It wasn't going so good.

Fourth period was finally here. It was an open period for her and meant an opportunity to use the photography darkroom while it was empty. She took a deep breath as she entered the art room, the smell of acrylics, glue, and photography chemicals almost soothing. She dumped her bag into an empty seat and went into the darkroom to retrieve her recent pictures from the drying racks.

She came back out and laid the photos out on the table for examination. The first was of a stray dog wandering over by the forest near the dorms. The picture was slightly blurred but the unintentional had turned into an awesome effect. She made a mental note to add the picture to her portfolio.

The second was of Reid. He didn't know she was taking it until after she took it. He was stretched out in the grass shirtless because the day had been almost unbearably hot. With his hands behind his head, a contented smile on his face, and his eyes closed he looked to be the epitome of peaceful. Thinking she walked over the drawer where she kept miscellaneous pictures and rifled through it. Her hand closed over the one she wanted and she made her way back to the table.

The two pictures of Reid were very different. One was sunny and peaceful. The other leaned toward the darker end of the spectrum. She had taken it in the hall way after school. His tie was undone as well as the first few buttons of his shirt. He had already discarded the jacket. In this picture he was smirking and his eyes were open but a darker shade of blue than they usually were. His pale skin and blonde hair were some of the few light areas of the picture and they stood in stark contrast against the dark lockers.

"Can't stay completely away from me can you?" She jumped three feet in the air and screamed. She put a shaky hand over her racing heart.

"Reid, you scared me." He seemed completely unaffected by the news. He had been just behind her but now came even closer as he leaned over her shoulder to get a better look at the pictures.

"Damn. I am sexy. I should be a model." Jackie rolled her eyes, grabbed the pictures and turned to put them away. She bumped into Reid's solid chest instead. Her momentum sent her backwards. She threw out a hand to steady herself on the desk.

Her new position was precarious. Behind her was the table, bumped up against the back of her thighs to the point where she was almost sitting on it. In front of her was Reid. She had a better chance of going through the table.

At 5' 11 Reid wasn't all that big compared to say Pogue, but at 5'1 Jackie definitely considered him to be big. In fact at the moment a brick and mortar wall in front of her would have been less imposing.

She swallowed hard and made herself reach back and put the pictures on the table so that she wouldn't crush them. Her breathing was ragged and her heart was pounding. He just stood there examining her like she had just examined the pictures.

Uncomfortable didn't describe her situation, so she decided to get out of it. She leaned back farther and slid right escaping around the corner of the table. Leaving the pictures she headed to the dark room. Reid was so surprised by the move that it took him a minute to react.

The door to the dark room was standard. It was built like a revolving door, without the glass or partitions in the middle. It made sure that light from the art room wouldn't penetrate into the dark room and ruin the pictures. She was in the small circular space that the door revolved around and the door was swinging around when it stopped just before casting her completely in darkness. The tip of Reid's shoe was caught in between the door and the wall. The door swung back open and Reid stepped in before he re-spun it leaving it at the midway point between the two rooms so that she was trapped with him on the platform in complete darkness.

"I might need to buy you some running shoes if you're going to keep doing that." It was obvious after a minute that no reply was forthcoming. Reid didn't consider himself a quitter so he pressed. "Is this what I'm going to have to do now? Because I for one don't mind dark... intimate spaces. It's just that larger spaces tend to have chairs, and beds…" His voice and words were completely wreaking havoc on her. Being without light was heightening all of her other senses. Her breathing was shallow and her heart was racing again. She was intensely glad that it was pitch black in here because at least he couldn't see the blush on her cheeks from the images he was evoking.

"Has anyone ever told you that subtlety will get you places... and that you don't have an ounce of it?" Embarassment was pushing her to insult him, just like when they had first met.

"I like where I am. Don't want to go anywhere." He had her there. She had been reaching behind her to the handle on the inside of the door but a quick nudge told her that Reid had it almost locked in place. That knowledge made the space feel even smaller. The almost non-existent outline of his form seemed to loom over her. He was just a black shadow in a black space. He felt the nudge against his hand as she tried to push the door open and escape. "Why are you scared of me? I thought you were okay with the whole powers thing..."

"It's not..."

"Then what?" He was getting angry. All he wanted to know was what was bothering her. The only thing keeping him from delving into her mind and just finding the answer was that she knew about his powers now and, being Jackie, would kill him. He cursed at himself for sounding so harsh. "Jackie... talk to me. Just tell me what's going on." God he sounded like Tyler.

"I'm out of excuses now." Her voice was so small that he barely made out what she said. Out of excuses? What did that mean?

"What?"

It came out in a rush. " I had excuses. Reasons. First it was your reputation. I got over that once I got to know you. Then it was the 'He'll think I'm a whore' timeline. Then for a while, I knew that you were keeping something from me. Now that that's out of the way I'm searching for another reason and not finding one. Then you kiss me and I forget about trying to find one. I'm just scared and I hate being scared and..."

"Whoa..." It was Reid who needed to be told that. He had just gotten knocked for a loop. His brain was going at a thousand miles a minute. This was all about the physical thing? They were back to that? She was okay with him being able to do magic but not with the thought of sex? He was incredulous for a minute.

Jackie's face was burning red. The lack of response from him was in no way comforting. Then the shadow got larger and silky pieces of hair brushed her face as his hands came up to frame her face and he crushed their mouths together. It was short but intense. Even Reid came away with breathing issues.

"I have to get back to class. Don't work on the excuse thing to hard. In fact don't work on it at all. I'll see you later." He kissed her hard again then spun the door, let himself out and spun it back to envelop her in darkness again. The brief splash of light left her eyes as unbalanced as he left her.

--

Jackie walked into her room on Wednesday night to be greeted in the same manner as she had on Friday night just without vision of him naked. She was even dressed in the same pajamas because she had done laundry over the weekend. Her hair was falling over one shoulder curling slightly. Not for the first time Reid thought about just how exactly he had managed to get her to even look at him much less date him. What he didn't realize is she had thought the exact same thing since the moment he had talked to her that day after English class. It triggered something in him.

He rolled off the bed and went towards her. Reaching out he grabbed her hand with one of his and tugged her forward as he shut the door with his other hand. He kept hold of her hand and pulled her the last few inches so that she was flush against him. Heat instantly rose to her face as their position reminded her of her daydream in the shower that she couldn't stop thinking about. She stopped thinking all together as she saw his head lower. Then their mouths met.

Any and all reasons that she just didn't kiss him all day every day were forgotten. Her hands landed on his neck and lightly played with his hair as they kissed. His tongue worked its way into her mouth and gently coaxed hers to play with his. The height difference was making Reid uncomfortable. He tried to concentrate on a solution but her lips were driving him to distraction.

He did the only thing he could think of. He backed up until he felt his legs touch the edge of her bed. Then he sat bringing her down with him. Now they were at the same level. Something in the sitting process had gone awry. His intention was that she would sit on his lap like sitting on a chair backwards. Instead she was only straddling one leg. As far as he could tell she didn't even notice and he wasn't going to interrupt them by shifting her again.

He let his hands tangle in her hair. For the first time in a few minutes he released her to let them both breathe. Still needing oxygen but unwilling to let her have time to come to her senses he chose to trail down over her chin and down her neck. To accomplish this he had to lean her back slightly.

A small sound escaped her mouth. By leaning her back he had inadvertently pressed her into his thigh harder. His mind went into hyper drive. Letting his mouth wander he decided to test her. He jolted his leg slightly and a strangled sound came out of her. Her eyes were shut tight and her mouth was hanging open slightly.

The intrinsic Reid-ness in him took over. A mischievous grin overcame his features. He pushed their mouths back together. Once he had her moaning into his kiss he trailed one hand down her back and over to rest on her hip. He bounced his leg again this time pulling on her hip, rocking her forward. She tore her couth away from his her breath catching and she buried her face in his neck holding onto him for dear life. Reid was only seventeen but with the scent of her shower products surrounding him, her skin still soft and just slightly damp, and the knowledge that it was him (not even with his powers mind) that was making her feel that way, he was sure this was going to be his all time favorite memory. He did it again this time forcing another strangled cry out of her that was muffled in his neck.

Somewhere in the back of her mind a little voice said she shouldn't do this. She tried to listen but Reid was evoking feelings and sensations that instantly silenced it. She was tired of denying him, of denying herself. Right as her conscious mind was returning she felt his arms tense to rock her world again. She put one hand on his chest.

She looked up into his eyes, eyes that were just as dark as hers. Taking a few collecting breaths she got off of him. His eyes held a look of resignation he was ready for another rejection. She leaned back down and kissed him again using enough passion to have him looking confused when she pulled away.

"I'll be right back." He watched her as she went over to a chest by her dresser and fled rifled through it. She obviously found what she was looking for because she straitened, careful not to reveal what she was holding. She slipped into the bathroom and shut the door. Now that she had decided she moved quickly not wanting to give either of them time to change their minds or actually think about what was coming. She need not have bothered with him. Reid had been ready since the day she transferred. Her hands were shaking as she changed. The only thing that had her reaching for the door was hw she felt about him. She didn't love him, but it wasclose.

He had his back to the door not wanting to stare at it while waiting. He was surprised at how fast she had been. He turned around, and his brain shut down to two functions; sight and repeating the words 'black silk' over and over again in his mind. About a month ago the 'girlfriends of Ipswich', as the school had taken to calling them, had gone shopping together. Somehow Sara had figured out her sizes and while on that shopping trip had bought her a matching Victoria's Secret set. Jackie had originally refused to even take it but Sara was just as hardheaded as both of their boyfriends so she lost. Sara had said during their argument that Reid had a thing for black silk and blue cotton, how she had known that was a mystery. Something about "That's what he always guesses."

Jackie's confidence heightened a bit when Reid couldn't say anything. He always said something. Now he just resembled one of the cartoons where the characters eyes pop out of their head, their jaw hits the ground, and their tongue unrolls across the floor.

"Reid…?" Now she was hesitating. He was still just standing there. Maybe she had been wrong. Maybe he was speechless for the wrong reason. Once her query made its way into his brain and registered he snapped out of his recollection of very fantasy he ever had starring Jackie in black silk. How she had known to wear black silk was beyond him, but here she was the incarnation of what four years ago would have been wet dreams. He could almost see the light behind her and the wind blowing her hair back like she walked out of a movie. Then his movie goddess turned. One heartbeat later he was there. He un-turned her and just stood there his hands on her hips, still admiring just up close now.

"Damn." She looked up at him curiously.

"What?" She temporarily forgot she was standing in nothing but her underwear and was just concerned.

"I had all these good intentions. I was practically Caleb. You just shot it all to hell... Fucking black silk." Then he just crushed her to him once again and plundered her mouth.

Ever since the first swim meet when she had first seen Reid shirtless she had wanted to run her hands over his chest. Swimming had given him amazing definition. A hand slipped down to the hem of his shirt and slid under it. He jumped slightly as the slightly cool hand found hot skin. Ripping himself away from her he quickly tossed his shirt over his head He was bare-chested and reaching to rid himself of the ever present fingerless gloves when her hand on his arm stopped him.

With more boldness than either of them knew she had she said, "Leave them for a few minutes." His eyes widened slightly. She liked the gloves huh? A smirk played over his features. A girl had never liked his gloves before. He wasn't one to disappoint so he left them on. Trailing his hand across her stomach he let his fingers make a trail then back-tracked over it using the palm of the glove. She shivered in his arms. He continued to use the gloves, alternating the roughness of them with the less rough feel of his skin. The effect was mesmerizing. She shivered and shuddered and bit her lip with the sensation. He could honestly say that watching her was exciting him too.

She caught his hands to still them. Placing them at his sides she released them and let her hands run up his arms and over his collar bone before more firmly feeling his chest and all of its definition. Her hands wandered over his abs counting them. Then she raised them back up and let them hook over his shoulders as she dragged his head down to hers.

He had no problem kissing her again. He loved to kiss her. Then he surprised her when he bent over even more to tuck one arm behind her knees as he picked her up and settled her into the middle of the bed. Quickly he shed his jeans leaving him in only tight boxers. Then he settled down beside her reaching one arm under her to flick open the close on the back of her bra. She tried not to show her nerves as he slid it down her arms and off exposing her to him. From the look on his face he wasn't complaining. One hand reached up to trace a wide circle around one breast. Then he switched and did the same to the other one. With a grin he leaned down and captured one of them in his mouth.

Jackie hadn't been expecting the sudden move. His mouth felt amazing though. His hot tongue circled then rasped over her nipple. She jumped and gasped a little. Her hands twisted in his hair looking for an anchor. Her released it and puffed a little bit of air. Cold shocked the little peak and it grew tight and hard. He again repeated the action on the other one. He could have stayed there all day worshipping her breasts, as he now knew them, perfect. She was new to this though and her impatience shown by the tugging on his hair combined with his own at how long it had been since he had last done this was forcing him to continue.

She pulled his head back up and kissed him hard. He could feel the press of his handiwork against his chest and the feeling made him growl. One of his hands traced the outline of her curves as it made its way down her body. The sudden touch of his hand on the inside of her thigh had them instinctively opening wider. His fingers made senseless patterns on the inside of her thigh until the heat radiating onto his hand was too much of a temptation. Kneeling for a minute he reached down and tugged the silk down her legs and off. Slowly he kissed his way back up her shins and all over her thighs. He could smell the musky scent already. He wasn't sure that she could handle his mouth on her the first time so instead he raised his body and kissed her mouth instead deciding to let his fingers do the work this time.

The first light brush of his fingers had her bucking up beneath him. Slowly he worked a finger into her folds. Instantly it was covered . She was squirming under him and every so often would brush against him. He had to grit his teeth to maintain control. Slowly he traced over the delicate flesh until she was panting and pushing at him not quite sure what she wanted. He found the resitance and pushed against it until his finger was inside. He needed to prepare her for what he would soon be putting there. He moved it around and felt the walls relax around him. Then he snuck another finger in. When his thumb found the bud hidden just north of where his fingers were she arched into him babbling incoherently.

He thanked the gods for allowing him the experience to see her like this. She was beautiful. Her hair spread out on the pillow. Her face flushed and lips swollen. Her chest heaved with the effort of breathing. Using his other hand he carefully worked off his boxers as he kept his other hand busy with her. As he worked his hand within her he felt the walls tightening and her thighs shaking beneath his. Feeling around he found the spot in her inner walls and rubbed it as he circled his thumb. He swallowed her scream as the waves flooded her. As she fell he thrusted using to block the pain of it.

When realized what had happened she gasped with the feeling of fullness. She saw the intense look of concentration on Reid's face. Dragging his face down she kissed him and he started moving. At first it was uncomfortable but then it grew to be good. He reached one hand down and lifted on her legs settling it on his hip. The change in position had him rasping against her clit every time he moved. It wasn't long that the tightness in her abdomen and the shaking in her thighs started again. Her hands clutched as his arms, shoulders, and back, basically whatever she could reach. He was shaking too she realized.

Then without any warning she was swamped again. Again he swallowed her screams. Then he stilled completely and his entire body shuddered. She heard him whisper her name with a hot breath into her ear and collapse.


	10. Tyler take 2

Olivia was too busy trying not to imagine two of her best friends, and what they were currently doing in her room, to think about knocking before sneaking into Tyler's. The surprise she got at this particular dorm room was much more appreciated. She had caught him, boxer-clad rifling through his bureau.

He turned around most likely thinking it was Reid. She got an eyeful of almost naked Tyler. He was wirier than his best friend but no less appealing. His hair was characteristically unruly and all in all he looked like he had just gotten out of bed. She really wanted to drag him back. She dropped her bag beside Reid's desk. Reaching up Olivia pulled the band from around her hair.

"Reid and Jackie are busy." She said in reply to the question on his face. It took a minute but then realization dawned.

"Oh…" Then he realized exactly what he wasn't wearing. "Sorry, I just got back from the shower." He turned to rifle through his drawer again.

"It's okay. I don't mind the view." She said it so casually that he didn't immediately pick up on it. She knew when he did because she heard the loud crack of his hand on the top of the drawer and the muttered cursing that accompanied it. "Are you okay?" A smile was threatening to burst onto her face.

"Oh, you think it's funny do you?" He spun and advanced on her. She wasn't laughing anymore, in fact he looked completely serious, and completely focused, and completely sexy. He lunged at her suddenly knocking her back onto the bed. His every intention was to tickle her into apologizing but the pesky problem of eyesight got in the way. She was stretched out beneath him, her wrists pinned above her head, one of his hands on the dip of her waist, and he was a complete goner.

"Tyler…?" Her voice was breathy and small under the intensity of his gaze. When the brunette focused he did so with a blind eye to everything else. Olivia found herself in captured by that intensity and it was as if she were caught in the eye of a tornado. She had never in her life been the subject of such focus.

With calculated slowness he leaned his head down and brushed his lips against hers. It was feather light to the point that she almost didn't feel it. He did it again, and again. Her lips were tingling with the need for more pressure. Then he gave it to her. Hard pressure and soft lips created a delicious contradiction.

Even with the added element of pressure Tyler still kept everything on slow burn. Only whole minutes later, and after he had her lips singing, did his tongue beg permission to enter. She was only all too eager to grant access. He took the invitation like a pirate takes a ship: He plundered. All the while he hadn't released her hands or moved the one of his that rested on her waist. The only change was the thumb that he had slipped under her shirt and begun to draw patterns on her skin with. Heat was spreading through her. The fire from the contact point of their mouths and the fire from the contact point of his thumb were spreading outward and engulfing her.

She tried to get closer. She didn't have much success but she did manage to get herself farther underneath him. Tyler's calm controlling demeanor slipped slightly. His hand traveled higher and his mouth pressed harder. Then he seemed to catch himself. His mouth softened and his hand retreated, but now she had seen how much he wanted her. Olivia in his momentary slip had gotten the impression that the last few months hadn't been shyness as much as it had been careful control. She wanted him to break that control. Keeping a train of thought long enough to make him break it was becoming a challenge.

His lips had left hers and were calculatingly attacking that spot behind her ear. His thumb had taken to making those maddening circles right on the inside of her hip bone. She had never known that the skin there was that sensitive. She was tugging her hands in an effort to free them but it wasn't really having an effect on her situation. Instead of her making Tyler lose control it was the other way around. Then he stopped.

Tyler got up from the bed and walked across the room. Then he turned back to her. Her glazed eyes, swollen lips, and now tousled hair were threatening his resolve to stay across the room.

"Olivia…" He didn't manage the rest of the sentence.

"If you say you're sorry I'll kill you." He was shocked for a minute, then a little defensive. It was hard for her to take him seriously though as he was still only wearing boxers.

"That's not what I was going to say. I was going to say that I intend to continue this and that any objections should be voiced now." He arched an eyebrow and looked at her.

She was sheepish for a moment then what he meant sunk in. "No. No objections at all." One side of her mouth tugged upward in amusement. It was just like him to ask permission, or at least to back up and let her clear her head before asking permission. Getting up herself she went over to him and pulled his head down.

It didn't take him long to get her as undressed as he was. The only hinder was the fact that they maintained lip contact almost the entire time. Now he had her completely locked against him he head bent back as he dominated the kiss. Her quiet shy Tyler was playing her body like his guitar; all traces of that shyness were completely gone. His hands were running paths of fire across her skin. She could feel him through the lace of her bra but it wasn't enough.

He seemed to sense that and consequently her bra disappeared with a flick of his fingers. This, this was the one thing that he wouldn't use his magic for. He ran his hands down the length of her torso and back up just brushing the sides of her breasts. The simple touch was more arousing than any other would have been. Lightly he ran the backs of his hands across the front of them the rasping causing her to gasp and push herself farther towards him. Then he gently cupped them in his palm and rubbed her with his thumbs. He was rewarded when a soft moan came out of her.

Walking backwards he guided her with him, quickly shedding both his boxers and her panties along the way, until he fell back onto his bed taking her with him. The soft curves falling on top of him was in no way a hardship. Now that she had the advantage she was going to use it. Closing her mouth onto his she pressed down against him causing a strangled groan and a solid presence against her abdomen. It was exactly what she wanted.

He had thought about and planned this first encounter with Olivia. Nothing was going to plan. He had wanted to give to her that first time to drive out any other men. All of that was ruined when she suddenly rose up and slid down onto him. His eyes almost rolled back in his head. She reveled at the shock and ecstasy that flooded his features. He had had his turn now it was hers. She had figured that Tyler had wanted to be in charge this first time but there was always time later.

She bit her bottom lip at the sensations she was feeling as she rocked back and forth against him. Then his hands caught her hips and lifted her before bringing her down against him again hitting herself on his pelvic bone and whimpering. Even being on bottom he was still the one in control. He watched her as she moved loving every emotion on her face and every sound she made. Then on one stroke he positioned his fingers beneath her. His hand caught around one hip keeping her down while the other devastated her. Suddenly she stilled then bent to scream into his neck.

While she was distracted he rolled them over. Long, slow, smooth strokes brought her back to him quickly. It wasn't long before both of them were breathing heavily. Tyler could feel the pressure in him and knew that he was close. Reaching down it took him seconds to have her coming again this time he kissed her to swallow the scream, letting himself go with her.

Later they lay entangled and on the edge of sleep. Then Tyler's eyes popped open. "Shit."

"What's the matter?" Olivia had been brought back to the present.

"We.. um… we didn't use any protection." Olivia closed her eyes again snuggling deeper into the bed and closer to him.

"Don't worry about it. I've been on birth control for two months." She could feel him relax then tense again. She already knew his next query.

"Two months?"

"I've wanted this to happen for a while, go to sleep." He stared at her for a while. He wasn't quite sure how he hadn't known, or how he deserved her. Content to answer the questions tomorrow he let sleep take him.


	11. Shopping is a heath hazard

I have no excuse... I'm sorry for not updating.

--

When Reid wandered back to his room the next day he found Tyler on his laptop finishing his paper and Olivia sprawled out on the bed reading. A smirk came over his face.

"You two did it." Tyler threw up his hands and hit his head against the desk. He should have known that Reid would know. He always knew stuff like that. Olivia just acquired a small smile and kept reading.

"No tact… what a shock. And we could say the same about you." Olivia's eyebrow was raised just like Tyler's had been last night. Reid's hand automatically lifted to the back of his neck to rub. It was the classic pose when he was uncomfortable. For once Reid kept his mouth shut. There was no bragging, no description.

"You really like her don't you?" Tyler had swiveled around to face his best friend.

"Yeah, I really do." The blonde looked a little amazed with himself.

"Reid?" He turned to face her. "Don't screw this up. We all like Jackie a hell of a lot more than we like you." Reid took it at face value. He didn't have to reply. She didn't need one. Marking her page she got up, grabbed her things, and left to go find her roommate.

As soon as the door closed behind her Reid walked over to his been and flopped down then proceeded to stare at Tyler until he turned around.

"No." Everything about the brunette was behind the word.

"Come on Tyler. I didn't even think you were close."

"I know, but the answer is no."

"I'm not looking for penthouse graphic-ness I just want a classified ad type description."

"No."

"Fine." He spun landing sprawled out on his bed.

"I would was those first…"

The blonde leapt off of the bed. "Dude…"

"I'm kidding." Reid could see the hint of an amused smile as he looked at his best friend's profile.

"Fuck you Tyler." They stayed for a while with Reid just lying on his bed and Tyler on his computer changing a sentence around every once in a while. "So…"

"No."

---

The girls had retreated to a small coffee shop in town. Any kind of girl talk time was impossible at school with at least one of the boys around at all times. After ordering and getting their drinks they sat in one of the strategically placed conversation areas that the café provided. It didn't take long after they settled into the comfy chairs that the serious talking started.

"Spill." The single word was accompanied with pointed looks at both of the girls on the loveseat. Sara and Kate had been dying to know about the younger girls' night since seeing them this morning. It was incredibly obvious that both were more than a little distracted during all of their classes and the new dynamics between them and their respective beaus were hard to miss.

Jackie and Olivia flashed glances at the other, the first going completely red. "You first." Olivia just shrugged in acquiescence.

"You're right." The other three looked at her expectantly. When no further explanation seemed forthcoming Sara spoke up.

"That's it." Olivia nodded. "Come on Olivia. Give us a little bit more than that. How was it? Is there more to Bubby than meets the eye?" Olivia was fighting a losing battle with a conspiratorial smile.

"There's definitely more than meets the eye. He's actually not as shy as people think… he's just very controlled." Olivia looked around the group. "It was fantastic." All three girls let out giggles and squeals. Olivia just sat and smiled remembering just how fantastic it was. When the commotion died down three pairs of eyes swung in sync to the tiny brunette who was currently drinking her coffee like it would save her from drowning.

"Me too." There was no way that she was going to get away with that answer to the expectant looks but she could try. Jackie bit her lower lip and fiddled with her coffee cup. "He… his reputation is well earned." She blushed madly when all three girls laughed hysterically.

The guys walked into the coffee shop having decided to hang out together when they couldn't find any of their girlfriends. They saw the girls immediately. Three of them were giggling and one had her red face buried in her hands. It was fairly obvious what they had just been discussing. The girls hadn't yet noticed their topics of conversation had walked in. Reid as usual was the one to alert them to their presence.

"My, my, my, four amazingly beautiful women... now if only there were some left over for my friends…" All three of the other sons just rolled their eyes, and went over to their respective and now attentive girlfriends.

Reid wandered over to where Jackie was sitting and planted himself onto the armrest. She gave him a nervous smile. "Hi." Reid just shook his head and put his own greeting into actions by practically pinning her to the back of the couch with the force of his kiss.

"Hi back." He replied when he came up for air. He slid off of the armchair and snagged a sip of Jackie's coffee. Before she could raise a complaint he was getting into line with the rest of the boys to order his own drink. She just rolled her eyes and turned her attention to her three smirking best friends.

"What?" They just smiled at her knowingly. She felt as though they could tell how he had sent her heart racing and breathing into almost non-existence.

"Nothing…" Kate was all innocence. The girls rearranged themselves as the boys returned with their own coffees. "How'd you guys find us?" She had turned her attention to the biker beside her.

"We didn't really. We came here to hang out when we couldn't find any of you. Nicky's isn't open yet or we'd be there." Three of the girls accepted this. Sara wasn't so sure but let it drop for now.

Reid put himself into the spot vacated by Olivia. He saw Jackie sneak a look at him from the corner of his eye. Casually he wrapped an arm around her waist fighting a smirk as he began to draw patterns with his fingers through her shirt. She subtlety tensed but didn't want to alert their friends. "So what were you girls talking about when we walked in? If it's me that's okay… it's nothing to be ashamed of. I'm a fascinating…"

"We were just talking about winter carnival." Sara cut Reid's ego party short. He pretended to pout. "Jackie's trying to start an annual kissing booth, mouth is 5 dollars, tongue is 10." Jackie looked like a fish out of water just gaping at Sara. Spencer of course didn't allow kissing booths at the carnival, the official reasoning being that it was open to families. Everyone else tried not to laugh at the murderous look on Reid's face at the thought of anyone else kissing his girlfriend or even suggesting it. He knew she was just messing with him, but still. The others were losing the battle and were starting to really laugh. The overwhelming thought was that Reid had it bad.

Reid was a little annoyed at being the only one in the joke so he reached for his wallet and pulled out a ten. "Were you going to be working at this booth Sara?" He made sure she saw the dollar amount. The others burst out laughing at the shock on her face. She had set herself up for that one. Even Caleb wasn't mad. "Good thing I'm rich though… If winter carnival is three days that's a lot of money to make sure that I'm the only customer when Jackie's working the booth." He read the look of surprise on Jackie's face when she turned to question that. "Babe, If you think for one second that I would let someone else kiss you, charity or not, I haven't been doing my job."

'_Smooth_.' The blonde just turned and smirked at Tyler. Six amused smiles, three with an element of awe in their expressions, were looking between Jackie and Reid the later of whom was currently sipping his coffee as though he hadn't said anything of real consequence.

---

Friday afternoon found the group strewn across various pieces of furniture, and the floor, of what was easily the best lounge at Spencer. Today had been test after test for all of them and between that and studying last night it was good to just relax. Outside was miserable. Inside the lounge however, was a fireplace, comfy couches, armchairs, lamp lighting, and the best TV on campus. They hadn't bothered to turn the TV on and instead were enjoying the warmth of the fire while small talking about everything and generally just waiting for it to be time to get ready for Nicky's.

In a lull in the conversation Kate suddenly jumped up. A small mischievous smile was tugging at her lips. Everyone turned to look at her. "Girls, come with me. We need to go do something." The girls didn't even blink an eye. They were used to Kate's spontaneity. At the guys' quizzical looks she just smiled. "We'll meet you at Nicky's." She practically dragged her three best friends out the door before they could even say goodbye. Once out of earshot she said, "We need to go shopping."

"Why?" Jackie was confused. One minute she was incredibly comfortable and using her boyfriend as some kind of a human pillow, and the next she was being dragged out of the room.

"It seems to me that after this week we should give the boys some… incentive to stay on our good side." This declaration made her roommate smile. Sara couldn't imagine a better start to paying them back for the manipulation, then some of their own medicine. "Throwing those four for a loop is going to be fun…"

All of the boys were getting a little agitated. Four hours ago the girls had walked out on them and hadn't even said goodbye. Now they were all playing an overly-intense game of foosball to try and not think about it. Any calls or texts had been completely ignored. Pogue was the one getting most of the grief as whatever had happened had been his girlfriend's idea.

The sons were so wrapped up in beating the tiny soccer ball to death that they didn't notice when the bar suddenly got a lot quieter. Only when a triumphant cheer from Reid echoed around the room instead of blending in with the noise did they realize that something was wrong. They followed the patrons' stares to the door and realized that something wasn't wrong… it was just really, really, right.

Somewhere in the back of the swimmers' minds they realized that the girls had obviously gone shopping this afternoon. It wasn't a conscious thought though because that would have required a thought process. Currently that particular ability had been suspended. The four attention getters didn't even look for their intended prey. Instead they just breezed over to an empty table and sat down. Immediately the girls were surrounded by admirers. Small triumphant smiles graced their features. Ignoring the crowd they just talked about class and waited for their guys to compose themselves and get over to them.

Shadows fell over the table. They turned to find that a group of four guys had become bold enough to approach them… but it was the wrong four. "Hi, I'm Zack." The spokesman had long-ish dark brown hair somewhere between Tyler and Pogue's in length. He was pretty cute Sara admitted to herself as it seemed she was the one who had caught his interest. Finally Zack managed to look away from Sara. "This is Andy, Sam, and Will." The others smiled, each it seemed having already decided on their girl claims. The boy's looks varied and all of the girls were reminded powerfully of the four that they were actually here for. Those four seemed to be taking their sweet time.

"Hi, I'm Sara. This is Kate, Olivia, and Jackie." The girls nodded towards the group in greeting. "We go to Spenser."

Andy, who had hardly taken his eyes off of Jackie, smiled. "Really? We graduated from Lincoln last year." Machias Academy was about forty minutes away and was Spenser's biggest rival.

Before Jackie could reply a basket of chicken fingers and fries along with a coke appeared in front of her held by familiar gloved hands. After he set the food down she felt him wrap a strong arm around her from behind her chair. She couldn't help the calm that washed over her even as her pulse skittered. Reid smirked as he felt her lean back towards him in her chair. He cocked an eyebrow at the would-be-usurpers. Tyler, Pogue, and Caleb had all slipped behind their respective girlfriends and gave the other males much the same look.

Seeing that the girls had practically forgotten them the older boys left. "We were beginning to think that you all hadn't seen us come in." Kate was looking at Pogue questioningly.

"We couldn't have missed it. You four made quite the entrance tonight." Reid's voice was laced with appreciation. He tipped his head down to Jackie's ear. "We thought you all might be hungry… I know I am." The tone of his voice left no argument as to what kind of hunger he was referring to. She blushed furiously at his words and her reaction to them and to the feel of his hot breath against her ear. She bit her lip. She had thought that her outfit was way over the top at the mall today. She dressed conservatively and she accepted that. It was one of the reasons that she was so uneasy with Reid's advances at first. So when Kate and Sara showed her the bright blue dress today she had initially rejected it. They had coaxed her to 'just try it on'. Once she did she was a goner. The color set off her fair complexion and intensified her deep blue eyes. Her only issues with it were the almost non-existent back and skirt that even on her petite frame was short. Combined with sandals high enough to break her ankle, and wavy hair, her friends had insisted that Reid would have an aneurism.

They were right. Reid had been the last to snap out of his trance after seeing the girls. It mostly had to do with the fact that he had never imagined his girlfriend to ever wear a dress like that… ever. It had taken all of his non-existent control not to just drag her back out that door and all the way back to the dorms. Instead he had headed to the bar to order food for her so that he could compose himself enough to not babble like an idiot in front of her. It was just an outfit after all… or at least that's what he chanted in his head while waiting for the food. He had seen red when four of the guys surrounding the girls had started flirting with them. His only consolation was how uncomfortable Jackie looked with the entire situation. Had the guy taken another step towards her he probably would have started another fight.

Pogue had thought that Kate in her bikini couldn't be topped, save for Kate naked, however tonight proved him wrong. She was dressed in a gold halter top that ended just above the top of her black skirt that was also embroidered gold. She wasn't showing off. She was teasing. Her skin glowed beside the gold and he wanted to run his hands over it. His pull for her now had in no way diminished since the day he had met her a year ago. His hand unintentionally went to his keys. Throwing her onto his bike and getting to nearest secluded areas intensely appealed to him. She wouldn't like the scene it would though. His reason not doing it and for not kicking those preppies' asses was that he had just gotten Kate to forgive him and he didn't want to start another fight anytime soon.

Sara had taken one look at the liquid silver skirt and fallen in love with it. The fact that it was exactly the same color as Caleb's Mustang might have something to do with it. The beautifully draped top in deep forest green completed it. His favorite color and his car… he didn't stand a chance. He had seen the colors immediately when she had walked in with an impish smile. It had hit him harder than a ton of bricks. All he could think about was that she had chosen his car and the color of the bedspread in Boston. Cars and Beds. Either seemed like a great option at the moment. He had been the first out of his trance but it had taken him a while. He didn't consider himself the jealous or possessive type. That was Pogue's vice. However when those… guys had approached and the first one started talking to Sara his eyes had narrowed.

Breathing had been a problem for Tyler since Olivia had walked in. It was still kind of an issue. Olivia had gone for something out of her comfort range as well. Jeans were okay but the corset inspired top wasn't something she would have picked for herself. The saleswoman insisted that she pulled it off fabulously though. The girls had freaked when they saw it. It was black with pink accents were tough and girly at the same time. For the youngest member of the covenant it was a deadly combination. Feminine stuff drove him a good kind of crazy and she was. She also looked like she belonged in a car like his hummer. How the hell did deserve her?

After not-so-subtly chasing off the rival boys Tyler did something completely out of character. Right after putting the food down and before even saying hi he turned her head to him and kissed her good right in front of their friends and everyone at Nicky's. The action was so unexpected that everyone, including Olivia, was a little stunned. He just grabbed a fry out of her basket and munched on it. They just kind of stared at him for a minute.

"Damn, Tyler." Count on Reid to break the tension. Everyone just laughed. Olivia just smiled to herself. She hadn't known that Tyler had it in him. Just another of the surprises that she kept discovering. The claim of that kiss made her heart beat a little faster. Breaking his composure was so worth the charge on her credit card. "Now you showed me up. I've got to fix this."

Before anyone, much less Jackie could even think about the implications to this statement he caught her. He just brushed her lips with his increasing the pressure with every pass until he was really kissing her. She couldn't think to do anything but respond. "Reid!" He broke the kiss when someone smacked his arm.

"Hey!" He glared at Sara.

"We're in public. You can attack your girlfriend later." Jackie just went red and started playing with the straw in her coke.

"Just making sure that those guys who keep looking over there know what they're up against." Three heads swiveled to follow Reid's line of sight. Zack and his friends were paying pool and glancing over at the girls. The Sons stepped a little closer to their girlfriends.

"Oh get over it cavemen." Kate said with a pointed glare at Pogue. "They're not even that cute." Pogue couldn't help the smirk. "We didn't go shopping for them, now did we?" That drew four sets of eyes down to the new clothes. Silence reigned for a good few minutes.

"Stop it!" Guilty expressions crossed all of their faces.

---

Later when the food was gone, with help from the boys, Sara got a glint in her eye. Jackie noticed. "Sara…" It was too late. The boys were too wrapped up in a discussion about an upcoming meet to notice. They had gone shopping and she didn't intend for the outfits to go unseen at the table. She wandered over to the jukebox. Flipping through the songs she smiled broadly when she found a good one. Putting in the quarter and pressing the right buttons she turned back to the table. About halfway there the opening strains of the song started. The entire bar cheered.

The boys finally looked up to see Sara approaching. Caleb just shook his head and laughed. She didn't grab him though. Instead she took Jackie and Olivia's hands while motioning to Kate. Dragging the shyer girls out towards the juke box while Kate towed behind she looked back and winked at the four guys.

_Love is like a bomb, bomb, bomb_

_Bomb, bomb, bomb_

_Love is like a bomb, bomb, bomb_

Getting onto the dance floor with the other patrons Sara released the captive hands and started to dance. The intro died and gave way to the familiar beat. Even as uncertain as she was with the dress the song still ran through Jackie with power. Closing her eyes she let the song work its magic on her.

_Love is like a bomb come on baby get it on _

_Livin' like a lover with a radar phone_

_Looking like a tramp like a video vamp_

_Demolition woman can I be your man?_

At this point even Olivia was dancing. They entire bar had started to sing the lyrics. The boys just stared. Reid glanced at the others and beat a path to the girls. Caleb started to follow then looked back at Tyler and Pogue. "Take a look boys, if you don't go someone else will." Then he followed Reid. Tyler and Pogue looked at each other, shrugged, and followed.

Lost in the song Jackie was startled when hands on her hips turned her around, and pulled her close to a familiar blonde. Keeping his hands there he started to dance with her smirking. Then the chorus came and she forgot to be self-conscious. She sang at the top of her lungs.

_Pour some sugar on me_

_Oh, in the name of love_

_Pour some sugar on me_

Pogue didn't dance. Much less sing. So when he got to Kate he didn't know how to approach her. He just liked watching her as she got really into the song. Then she caught his eye. She beamed at him. She loved to dance. Sidling over to him she ran her hands up the front of his wife beater and wrapped her arms around his neck. Instinctively his hands went to her hips. He just moved himself back and forth to the beat and let her do the real dancing. It was worth it though to see how happy she was that he had finally given in and danced with her. The first night that Sara had come to Nicky's he had almost asked her to dance when Sara had pulled Caleb away from him but then Reid had started the fight with Aaron.

Tyler snuck up behind Olivia. She turned in his arms and grinned at him. She was surprised when he started dancing. He was a great dancer. She'd have to remember that when the winter carnival dance came. He grabbed her hands and started to spin her away and then bring her closer. In fact he was a better dancer than she was. She liked the side of him that she was seeing tonight at Nicky's.

Caleb was singing along with Sara. When the music went into an instrumental he pulled her close for a minute. "I love the outfit." He purred. She just smirked at him then got closer rubbing slightly against him as she danced.

"Is that right?" He just smirked right back at her question.

The four couples were laughing as they made their way back to their table. The dancing had had an affect on those gathered. It had been a few hours since the girls had first gotten to Nicky's. Now that a reasonable amount of time had passed Caleb decided that it was time to show Sara just how much he loved her outfit. Pulling her back from sitting on the bar stool he whispered in her ear. "Wanna get out of here?" She turned looking at the darkening eyes.

"Are you propositioning me Mr. Danvers…?" She leaned closer getting up on the balls of her feet to reach his ear. "Because I certainly hope so." She brushed her lips against his ear as she lowered back down. Caleb wasted no time. He grabbed his coat.

"We're going to head out. We'll see you later." The others bid them good-bye with knowing smiles on their faces. In the silence that followed the guys decided to follow the leader.

"Ready to go?" The question was directed at Kate but all of them slid out of their chairs. Reid and Tyler had a silent conversation about arrangements on their way out the door. They waved good-bye to Pogue and Kate as they passed his bike.

Tyler and Olivia headed towards the hummer. Jackie was about to follow when Reid put a hand on her arm stopping her. She looked at him questioningly. He silently pointed across the parking lot. Her jaw dropped. Under a street lamp sat an almost black sports car. It was a racing car. It also fitted Reid perfectly.

"I thought it was time I get my own car."

"…It's… wow."

"Come on, it's even better on the inside." She rolled her eyes at the suggestive tone even as it sent a chill down her spine. "By the way… now that we're alone… That dress is amazing." He really wanted to get his point across. "Jackie, look at me." She met his gaze. Fire rolled over them as gave her the memory of his initial reaction to it. She blushed at some of the things that had gone through his mind. Taking her hand he lead her to his car.

---


	12. En route

&&&

Sara relaxed back into the seat of the mustang as Caleb drove. He hadn't said much since they had left Nicky's. He had just led her by the hand out the door and to the car. Always the gentleman had he opened the door by second nature and lowered her down by the hand. Shutting the door and ignoring the pull of his hormones He had shut the door and walked back over to his side. Now he was reciting record swim times to keep himself calm as he drove.

Ever since they had met Sara had had a sixth sense about how to get to him. The first time had been when she had played I love rock and roll and dragged him happily away from foosball to dance. Since then she always had things to make him slip up. Sexy text messages in the middle of a class or when she knew he was elbow deep in homework and couldn't get to her, a surprise heated kiss in the middle of the school day when no teachers were around, and even the panties she had left in his swimming bag the night he was gone for an overnight meet.

The day after their afternoon in Boston every time she glanced at him, hell every time he saw her, his tie suddenly became unbearably tight, and memories of that night flashed in his mind. It didn't help that most of those glances held promise in their depths. He had seriously considered ditching school for the first time in his life in order to just fulfill that promise.

"So you guys went shopping, huh?" In his current state he was impressed at the coherency of the question. Talking might have an effect on his current state.

"If you can call fighting to get Jackie and Olivia into anything that might show that they have figures, then yes, we did go shopping." She managed to get a smile out of Caleb with that one. He knew that the two younger girls were a little more reserved then Sara and Kate. He could only imagine what it took to get them into the outfits tonight. He could appreciate how good they looked in the times that he managed to tear his eyes off of Sara.

"I thought we were supposed to be in trouble…"

"Well, as Kate put it, it's more like incentive to behave." She glanced at him. His hands had briefly tightened on the wheel before relaxing.

"I don't think it worked out the way you had intended it to then. Behaving is not what any of us have in mind." He gave a wry grin.

"None of you are going to piss us off any time soon though… are you?"

"I suppose you have a point." The familiar drive from Nicky's back to his house seemed to be taking forever. Finally he turned onto his road and up to the gates. Rolling down the window he punched to code to open the gates. Sara took the slowly opening gates as an opportunity. She unbuckled her seatbelt and trailed her lips over the line of his jaw and over to his ear. Taking his earlobe in between her teeth she let it go ever so lightly scraping her teeth over the sensitive skin. Shots of electricity shot down his spine. Turning he caught her lips with his, almost dragging her over the console. Giggling she pulled away and motioned ahead of them to the now wide open gates. Shaking his head slightly to clear the haze he drove through. Going down the driveway and taking the turn he caught sight of the barn that had been renovated into a garage. He pulled into his spot next to his mother's Mercedes.

Shutting off the car he let a sigh escape. It was shot lived as he felt the brush of silky fabric. Instead of being beside him Sara was now behind him in the backseat. Leaning forward she twisted to kiss him again. Grabbing his shirt she started to pull him around. Instinctively he released his seat belt. Laughing she released his mouth pulling on him harder to get him into the back with her. Now he was laughing too as he negotiated himself through the middle with much less grace than his smaller girlfriend. He had barely gotten both legs through when she attacked him again.

Caleb had never made out in the back of his car before. His proper upbringing had never allowed him to suggest it to a girl before. Apparently his girlfriend had other ideas about the backs of cars. This wasn't just making out either. Breathing was heavy, hands wandered, "mmm…", panting….

They were making out like crazy in the back of his car when he felt a tug on the bottom of his t-shirt. He was quick to acknowledge the silent demand and dragged it over his head. Now her hands were running over his heated skin. Not wanting to get left behind his hands dove under the deep green top. She was leaning back now and he was encountering the problem that plagued back seat couples everywhere. He couldn't fit. Caleb had been blessed with height and it had always been just that… a blessing. Until right now.

"Sara" He whispered as she kissed her way down his neck. He directed her lips back to his. After a minute he treated her to the same thing. "Sara…" He nipped at her pulse point. "I don't…" He skimmed back up to her ear. "Too tall." He licked the shell of her ear before going back to her mouth. "My room." The darkness surrounding them wasn't really adding to the desire to move. Neither was the fact that she was continuing to work him as though she hadn't heard him.

"Trust me." She finally whispered as she pulled her own shirt off. "I saw this in a movie… it's how to get around that problem." She pushed him to sit back against the seat like someone normally would. She followed him moving to straddle him, kneeling on the seat. She returned her lips to their previous pleasurable activities. His hands went to her sides to steady her. Hers went to his belt and proceeded to undo it.

"Caleb… off" She tugged at his jeans. A flash of his eyes later and they were on top of his shirt. He had left his boxers on not quite sure if she wanted them gone as well. He was enjoying letting her direct him. The only thing that he had done outside was remove her bra at the same time as his jeans. Now he took full advantage of it by dipping his head to pay attention to recently uncovered flesh. Her gasp was followed closely by his when she snuck her hand into his boxers.

She didn't have to do a thing. He was already hard as a rock for her. She pulled him out of his boxers, lifted herself slightly, and sunk down. A choked but audible groan came out of him.

She braced herself on the seat back as she lifted herself onto her knees and sank back to sit on her thighs. After a few tries she found a rhythm. Caleb's hands went to her thighs to help her. The result was a rocking motion. Sara found herself seeing stars. He was touching places inside of her that she hadn't known existed.

Their eyes locked. Sara felt as though he could see right down to the core of who she was. She could also see something else. Besides the obvious burning passion there was something a little bit tender in his gaze. Love. He loved her. It was the most intense experience of her life. Their breathing synchronized too. Caleb could see all of what she felt for him in that moment. It was humbling to realize that she loved him back. Neither had said it yet but they both knew.

It pushed her to the brink. He saw the change in her eyes as the feeling started to take her. With their eyes still locked he let his power rise and take over his eyes. She didn't even flinch. He held her on the brink and then released all of what he was feeling wash into her as he let her go. Her mouth opened but no sound came out. Even as the effects of his own orgasm took him he reveled in the one he saw in her eyes. Her eyes fluttered shut as her head dropped to rest on his broad shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and just absorbed the experience.

"I love you…" He said it so quietly that she almost didn't hear it. Pulling her head back from his shoulder she locked eyes with him again. "I mean it. I love you." Grabbing the back of his head she kissed him.

"I love you too."

&&&

Kate gripped Pogue tightly through the leather of his jacket. For her there was little that matched the rush of riding with him on the Ducati. The bike was the machine incarnation of Pogue. Strong, powerful, fast, thrilling, and beautiful. Not that she would ever tell Pogue that she thought he was beautiful…but she thought it.

Right now she was glad that the skirt she had chosen was longer and flowy. It allowed her to ride and fell as though it was just loose pants. She barely felt the air as it rushed past them. She just concentrated on the feel of him in her arms and the purr of the bike beneath her. The only thing better than this was sex.

Adrenaline was rushing through him. He had had his bike for over a year. It still gave him rush every time he rode it. His girlfriend behind him was an added bonus. He could feel her pressed up against him. The thin fabric of her clothing was doing little to mask the feel of her curves. He decided to have a little fun. She was behind him so he didn't have to hide it as his eyes went black in a flash of fire.

He gunned the bike and went a little faster kicking it into a new gear. She gripped him a little tighter at the unexpected speed. Beneath her the bike was no longer purring. More like constantly lightly growling. The vibrations were sending little shockwaves of sensation through her. In response she shifted behind him trying not to distract him from driving the admittedly dangerous bike.

He could feel her shift and knew that it had worked. A grin split his face. He couldn't help but be a little proud of himself. Sara's words rang in his head '_At least Pogue made his count_.' He leaned sideways as he took the turn onto the long road that led to the school. Cops didn't patrol this road. He gunned it again and sped up even more. The bike really was vibrating a bit. Even he felt it. Apparently so did Kate who shifted behind him trying to get away from the bike that was wreaking havoc on her.

No matter which way she turned she couldn't get away from it. It had her blood singing and her limbs trembling. She had to get off the bike. They pulled smoothly into the parking lot and came to a stop in his designated parking spot. She practically flew off of the bike. She stood there just staring at it as Pogue shut it down and got off a lot more slowly then she did pulling off his helmet in the process. His eyes were back to their normal deep golden brown.

"Kate… everything okay?"

"Yeah, fine. Why wouldn't it be?"

"You're staring at my bike and you haven't even taken off your helmet yet." She pulled the helmet off smoothly and handed it to him. He turned with a little smile on his face to attach the helmets to the bike. Then he flashed his eyes to put the protection on his bike like he did every time. It made sure no one could steal, mess with, or accidentally hit his precious motorcycle. "Come on." He held a hand out and she took it shakily letting him tow her toward the dorms. Her mind was trying to process those few minutes on the bike. Her body was still pulsing. She had never had that reaction to his bike before. Well… at least not one that strong. She was mulling just jumping him in the middle of the parking lot. It was a shame that they both lived on campus. She didn't want to meet anyone in the hallways leading to her room.

&&&

Reid had an incredibly hard time keeping his hands to himself during the short ride back to school. The way she looked tonight was enough of a temptation. Being Jackie though she had to run her hands all over the new car and babble about how cool it was. He had to agree. He had ordered it custom a few weeks ago from the dealer, and had it delivered to school. He didn't even think about how much he had spent on it… it had barely put a dent in his trust fund. Jackie was a scholarship girl and as such he didn't mention the sticker on the car. He had wanted her to see it when it was delivered but she had been out with the girls. The surprise on her face at Nicky's was worth it though. As much as he loved his new car he couldn't help but be a little jealous of it, after all her hands were on the car and not on him.

A thought occurred to him. Jackie usually only babbled when he was being suggestive. It was a nervous habit. At least he had thought so. Now he was wondering whether it was her way of masking uncertainty. The only thing he knew she was uncertain about was physical stuff. He wasn't even doing or saying anything if you didn't count right before they got into the car … why was she nervous? His mind wandered to his using, but she was fine with it, he thought. Knowing that he might get into serious trouble he let his eyes go black while keeping them glued to the road.

_'…drive. Leather seats that match the gloves. I should have known. This car is perfect. It was made for him to drive. God, can that boy drive. His hands just flexed on the steering wheel… I bet this is why they always let him drive. Tyler never says too much, and Caleb and Pogue never drive the hummer. I bet they just watch him. I could watch him drive for hours…" _

Reid's driving was almost impacted by her stream of consciousness about it. It was official. He didn't know half of what he thought he did about his girlfriend. Between the gloves and the driving he didn't know if maybe Sara had been wrong and it was he who didn't need to use. He sped up as they turned onto the school's street. Now he was just plain showing off. He took a hairpin turn into the dorm parking lot. Finding Tyler's usual spot he spun into a space beside it.

"I love this car." Reid crowed after he shut the ignition off. He slid his seat backward as though to get out. Instead he hit the locks.

"Reid…?"

He turned to look at her; his eyes had gone a deep shade of blue that almost matched her dress. "Trust me." She nodded slowly at the request wondering just what he was doing. His eyes flashed. She had been sitting, still buckled in the passenger seat. In the time it took her to blink she ended up straddling Reid in his driver's seat. Her eyes went huge, then, as usual she blushed at her compromising position.

"Reid, I don't think that you should use your powers for something like that… Caleb would have killed you… I didn't even know that you could do that…" She was babbling like a fool again. Truth was the new position had lifted the hem of her dress even higher than before. In order to stabilize herself she had planted her hands on Reid's chest. He was helping her steady but his hands were on her thighs. "If this…" He cut her off. She would have babbled forever if he hadn't. He coaxed her to respond to him, letting her set the pace. His hands were wreaking havoc with her system. They traveled up and down the outside of her thighs as they kissed. After a few minutes she was trembling in his arms and the kiss had a hint of desperation to it. When the need for air became a question of survival he finally released her. Taking a breath he leaned forward again… and was met by her hand.

In the time it took to draw a breath Jackie had realized just how compromising their situation was. Before he could use those wicked lips to disorient her again she clapped a hand over his mouth. His eyes showed his stunned amazement. "Reid, we're in a car, in the driver's seat, in the parking lot, where anyone could see… mmmm"

Under her hand his lips moved against her palm sending shivers of electricity up her arm and strait down her spine. Taking one hand off of her thigh he snagged the hand and brought it closer running hot, open-mouthed, kisses down her arm. The silky and sensitive skin lit on fire and his ministrations and sent heat strait down.

"Reid…" His name didn't come out with the reprimand that she had intended. Instead it came out breathlessly and with a gasp at the end when he nibbled at the inside of her upper arm. She had to stop him before he drove her over the brink of sanity. She didn't have to. As much as Reid would have loved to christen his new car he also knew that given that her first time had been two nights ago it probably wasn't a good idea to start pushing the limits too far. Instead he popped the door handle sending in a wave of chilly air.

&&&

His best friend was far from being cooled off. The fact that Tyler was driving his behemoth of a truck in no way deterred Olivia. Tyler had never been possessive or jealous before. She was interested to discover just how much it turned her on. She had seen the burning in his eyes just before he kissed her. Reid might be fiery on the outside but Tyler was, if possible, even more fiery on the inside. This new aspect of him was intriguing… and exciting.

She knew it might be a little slutty, after all before Tyler she had only had sex once, but she didn't care. She had seen him lose his composure twice… and she loved it. Halfway back to school she crept her hand over to his knee. As focused as he was with keeping his hands on the wheel he still felt it. The car was tense with silence.

"What are you doing?" He said it thickly, his mouth suddenly done dry.

"Drive faster." Was her only response as she let her hand trail up the leg of his cargo pants and back down. His hands clenched the steering wheel so hard that they went ghost white. He fought the urge to just blink himself, Olivia, and the hummer directly to Spenser. His foot went heavy on the gas pedal and the speedometer crept up. Almost agonizingly slow she let her hand drift back up. He felt it sharply. Every inch she went up had his muscles getting tenser. In his head a little Reid voice was telling him to pull over and just take her right there on the side of the road. Instead he kept driving, his breathing getting shakier and shakier with each lap of her hand.

A little impish grin appeared on her face as she saw how much she was affecting him. She had never understood Kate and Sara's enjoyment of how they could get to Pogue and Caleb. Now she understood perfectly. She bit her lip to hide her smirk as her hand drifted dangerously close to the front of his pants where not-so-little Tyler was making his presence known. The sharp intake of breath had her knowing that he had definitely felt that teasing gesture.

"Olivia…" His voice had dropped by octaves and had an almost growling edge to it.

Finally the trees along the road gave way to the wrought iron and brick wall that declared that they were almost there. Tyler had never been happier to see the fancy Spencer Academy sign with its gold leaf embellishments and maroon lettering proclaiming the years of academic excellence than he was that night. He took the turn a little sharper than he intended to and the tires squealed in protest. His passenger bit her lip to keep from laughing. He rounded the corner and spotted Reid's new car next to his spot. Turning into the spot he shut the ignition off and took the keys out leaning his head back against the seat and praising all of the gods that he could name for getting them back without crashing.

He opened one eye to see her waiting for him. She looked far away and had that impish smile. He vowed right then to get rid of that smile. She had gotten the better of him during the ride. He would remedy that tonight. She hadn't noticed his attention yet so he took the opportunity to look at her.

That corset did wonders for him. He had to admit that she had the perfect figure for a corset. Instead of trying to mold what wasn't there, it just highlighted what she had naturally. He knew that they weren't necessarily comfortable but they were one of the best things to highlight a woman's figure. That pink edging was killing him. He loved the color pink on girls. Not a lot…and not all the time but subtle touches of it was his undoing. He was so lost in his perusal of her that he didn't notice when she turned her attention to him.

She finally caught his eye. That fire was back.

&&&

I know three of the encounters were kind of short… there's a reason.

So there's fun to be had later in the night for Pogue, Reid, and Tyler. We're starting to see different sides to some of our boys and girls.

To come:

Later that night

The secret revealed

Reid is some serious trouble with a tiny brunette

Ascensions

Revenge

Your reviews are amazing! I checked my hit list… wow. It's exciting. Keep the reviews coming.

Much Love


	13. Talking is Overrated

She managed to get across the parking lot, even up the first few stairs that led to the dorm doors, hell she even made it through the doors, then she gave up. There wasn't anyone around, not that it mattered much at this point, but at least no one's sensibilities would be offended. Pogue found himself tugged back and pushed against the hallway wall before he could even process the fact that he had stopped moving forward. He got an armful of curvy woman and a mouthful of her need for him. Not that he was complaining. He had been leading her back to her room that was roommate-less thanks to his best friend when she had decided that it was taking too long. That was fine by him.

He had hoped to provoke the same reaction in her with the bike trick that her outfit had provoked in him. Either his trick had worked better than hers or he had more control over himself. Either way it didn't matter as long as the result was the same. The dark skinned girl had one hand in his hair and one hand inside of his shirt running over the muscles of his abdomen that were as hard as the wall behind him. Her mouth was fused to his as though she had no regard for the necessity that was oxygen.

She gloried in the feel of him against her. She was well aware that a good number of girls at Spencer envied her Pogue. He surpassed the definition of cut. Statues got jealous of his muscles. She wished that she could just freeze him and just look at him forever. That however would mean that she didn't get to kiss him, and that wasn't going to happen.

It was almost as if they were trying to fuse together. Then suddenly she broke away and buried her face in his chest. One hand bunched some of his sleeveless shirt inside of it and used it to drag him behind her as she headed off at a furious pace towards her dorm. He stumbled and almost fell before managing to find a pace to match hers. The stairs were a little harder to manage but he did somehow. She never even turned back to look at him, just kept dragging him along, not even acknowledging what was the best kiss of both of their lives, the most intense for sure.

When they reached the door she finally let go of his shirt in order to retrieve the key that she had taped to the inside top of her boot. Silence reigned while she struggled to remove the tape from the key. After a little bit Pogue was struggling also but with laughter.

"Kate, give me the key." He held out one of his hands. Sulking she put it in his hand and crossed her arms over her chest. The added lift gave him a great view of the wonders of halter tops. He almost tore the key in half in an effort to get the tape off of it. Finally the tape came off. Moments of fiddling with the key in the lock had him ready to rip the door off the hinges. He had temporarily forgotten his ability to open the door key or not. As though sensing its impending danger the door clicked open.

The sound of the click seemed to trigger something in them. They were on the other side of the door and clothes were flying before either could have told you how they got there. Pogue's jeans were the only things giving them a hard time and he was sure that they would never be the same after Kate's rough handling of the sturdy material. She had gotten what she wanted though, they weren't in the way anymore.

Not even half a minute had passed and they were gloriously naked, their mouths fused, and their blood singing for one another. There were times for going slow and just enjoying each other for as long as they could each hold out. Tonight was not one of those times. No preliminary attention was needed for either to be ready. He leaned down and caught her around the knees, picking her up as though he could, and did bench twice her weight. He settled her long legs firmly around his narrow waist, and caught her around her back to hold her to him. Three strides brought him to the edge of her bed. He thanked many deities for birth control so that he didn't have to stop at times like this and worry about opening a condom and putting it on. Instead he lined himself up and as he fell forward with her wrapped around him he slid home. The combination of things left Kate whimpering and her muscles shaking. She had nearly toppled over the edge and into oblivion with that one action. It was as if she had leapt off the edge but bungeed back just before she had completely fallen.

Pogue had to bury his head into the mattress over her shoulder in order to stave off an abrupt ending. A moment later he started moving. He dragged his lips over every inch of her skin that he could reach. He wasn't kissing, he wasn't licking. His mouth was just open and he dragged the thin skin over her. It was an amazing contrast to the slightly rougher treatment that he was giving to her lower body. Her legs were still wrapped around his waist and every time he thrust he kissed her clit with his pubic bone. It didn't fail to have her seeing stars every time.

Her muscles were flexing and releasing in a rhythm that matched his motions inside of her. Their skin was damp and as they rubbed against each other it created a slight sliding sensation that still held enough catch to create friction. There was too much urgency, too much need, too much… just too much for it to last long. Pressure and tension within each of them signaled the finale's imminent presence. Kate arched, her body arched, every muscle tensed. With a harsh exhalation of air she shuddered and melted into the bed. Pogue thrust once, twice, and then followed her over the edge. Electricity shot through him and zapped all of his impressive strength. Careful not to crush the girl he wrapped his arms around her and turned them over so that she was draped over him.

The encounter was much too short for his liking but he just reminded himself that he had her for as long as she would put up with him. They lay like that for an indeterminate amount of time hands idly stroking each other in various ways.

&&&

Tyler was feeling reckless. It wasn't a feeling he was used to having unless he was with Reid. Now the little devil on his shoulder (who looked a lot like Reid) was pushing him to be a little impulsive. He and Olivia were still in the hummer just looking at each other. Without warning he opened the door and slipped out of the truck. Olivia was completely confused. One minute the sexual tension was thick enough to cut and the next he had bailed. Tyler was making his way around the truck. He was just taking his sweet time about it. He wanted to make her wonder a little bit.

The door beside her opened suddenly. He stood there with a glint in his eye. She had seen hints of it in his eyes on Wednesday night, now it was turned on her with full force. She felt her stomach flip. He stepped onto the small stair that helped people get into the tall vehicle. It brought his body right next to her side. Their eyes were still locked and the heat in his eyes was tangible. She felt it travel from her eyes, down her body, and settle in her abdomen. She hadn't unbuckled her seat belt yet but she was frozen in place by his memorizing blue eyes. He leaned in. Their eyes didn't stray from each other until hers fluttered shut as their lips met. One of his hands grabbed the back of her seat to steady himself on the tiny platform and the other went to the far side of her head to turn her more towards him. He teased her not breaking contact but retreating slightly as she tried to increase the pressure. He wasn't satisfied either but he wanted her to lose control the way that she managed to do to him.

The seatbelt was hindering Olivia's ability to get closer to him and her hand went down to release it. Tyler had been waiting for the move and when he felt her shift caught her hand in his before she could eject the belt, still not releasing her from the infuriatingly soft kiss.

She was getting a little frustrated. The seatbelts in his truck had a safety feature on them so that once buckled the give to the belt was minimal. Currently that meant that while she wouldn't be crashing through the windshield any time soon she couldn't move a whole lot either. She could spend hours kissing Tyler like this but right now she wanted to touch him. She tugged at her hand fruitlessly in an attempt to break her boyfriend's hold on the extremity. It was not to be. One of her favorite things about Tyler, his physique, was also her greatest enemy at the moment. He was quick and stronger than he looked.

Leaving her mouth tingling and no where near finished with his he trailed over to her ear his pressure a mere brush. "That wasn't… very nice… Olivia…. I was trying to… drive." He punctuated the first full sentence between the since Nicky's with teases to her ear and neck. She squirmed in her seat with a combination of potent desire and uncertainty. She was beginning to question the intelligence of pushing him. She was almost in love with the quiet, reserved person currently making her pulse skitter under her skin. Now she had brought out this intense, devious, and forward man who many people would have never associated with the youngest son.

Reserved was the furthest adjective from her mind as his lips traveled down and began creating senseless patterns on the skin exposed by the corset. He had access to all of the skin from the very top of her breasts up except for that covered by the seatbelt and he was taking full advantage. She writhed under his ministrations pressing against the restraint.

"Tyler… let me out." She said good-bye to her pride with that one but ignored the sting of it. She just gave in to the obvious game of who's seducing who. When she felt his head shake against the smooth expanse of skin she practically growled. She was about to just burst through the belt. He had admirably succeeded in his goal of turning the tables on her, now it was just ridiculous.

"Say you're sorry." He had stopped teasing her skin and had gone back to arresting her with his gaze. A slight smile graced his lips. It really shouldn't have been as sexy as it was. He leaned in again keeping eye contact and stopping just shy of kissing her again. "Say it. Well… actually don't say you're sorry for doing it. Say you're sorry for doing it while I couldn't retaliate." He moved even closer. The space between their lips was almost non-existent. When the hand bracing himself traded to catch the hand closest to the buckle he moved the free one to her thigh running it up and down in a perfect imitation of what she had done earlier. Somewhere inside her she was wondering where her shy Tyler went. Her body sure didn't seem to mind the switch.

"Okay."

He shook his head, his smile growing. "Okay what?"

"I'm sorry."

"Thank God." His lips crashed onto hers. His hand immediately went to the buckle and released her restraint. He enjoyed the game but he was glad it was over. Wrapping his hands around her back he swung her to face him completely. The intensity of the kiss was beyond anything either had ever experienced. That much build up before an actual kiss wasn't an everyday occurrence and they found themselves attacking each other like water in a desert. Her arms wrapped around the back of his head and delved into the constant bed head of his hair while she shifted to wrap her legs around his middle.

Now his situation was precarious. The ledge wasn't very big and he was in danger of slipping with nothing to brace himself on. Reaching up he felt blindly for the handle above the door. Grabbing onto the lifeline he eased himself down and onto the pavement. Shifting sideways he pressed her into the backseat door of the truck swinging the passenger door closed as he did. They were still connected at the mouth continuing the battle for dominance that had played out earlier, not a breath of air between their bodies.

Unhooking her legs from around his waist she slid down him enjoying the friction between their bodies even with the clothes. Placing her hands on his chest she pushed him, slowly breaking the delicious contact. She looked into his eyes. The electric blue had gone dark."Inside." He nodded in agreement with her both breathing heavily. Turning he grabbed her hand and they almost ran towards the dorm.

&&&

Reid and Jackie were halfway up the stairs. She had been making random things in their lives since leaving the car in an attempt to strike up a conversation. Finally on the landing before the last of the stairs that led to her room he stopped. Putting his hands around her waist he lifted her onto the next stair so that they were closer in height.

"Jackie, I'm sorry to tell you but the part of my brain that holds decent conversations has shut down. I'm a lot more focused on getting you back to the room and showing you all of the feelings that I shared with you back in the car."

"Are we ever going to have a conversation again?" His head cocked to the side. That wasn't a quite the reaction that he had hoped for.

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since Wednesday you're normal around the rest of the group but around me you don't want to talk. You just want…" She trailed off her face going red. Sure she wasn't a virgin anymore but she still got uncomfortable talking about it.

"Sex." He got it now. He took her head in his hand and lifted it so that he could meet her eyes and see the blush that he managed to provoke so easily. "Baby, I love talking to you. I've never actually enjoyed just talking to someone but I do like talking to you. It's confusing sometimes but I manage it." He quirked his lips into a small smile at that. "You've only given me two days to prove myself. We will have conversations again. It's just that having one when you look like that is difficult at best. Being alone with you and not wanting you physically isn't something that's ever going to happen." Her cheeks went several shades darker at the comment. He leaned in and grabbed her lips in a quick kiss.

"I just…" She didn't know quite how to put it."

"What." He was looking right at her and it was making her more than a little unsteady. The truth was that she couldn't be in a room and not want him either.

"I don't want… sex…" Her cheeks went bright red. "to become the basis of our relationship. I know that we have major chemistry, and Wednesday night was incredible…" A smirk flashed on his face and settled into a smug smile.

"I got it. I'll try. You don't make it easy but I will try. Just don't ask me to be very articulate if you ever wear that dress again. I'm amazed I'm managing to do it right now."

"Well then..." She leaned in uncertain but trying to be as sexy as possible. She leaned sideways and slipped off one heel and then the other. She picked them up by the ankle strap. He watched her with wariness. He was curious as to what she was doing. "I guess the conversation time is over. Catch me if you can." With that she turned and ran up the remaining stairs and through the door that led onto her floor. Reid stood there shock evident in every fiber of his being.

She had admirably succeeded in her wish to be sexy. He had always been a fan of the chase. Shaking himself of the surprise he bolted up the stairs after her. He wasn't a varsity swimmer for nothing. They boy was in shape. He caught a flash of deep blue swinging around the corner a little bit ahead of him. She wasn't running nearly as fast as he was due to her laughing. She fumbled with her key as she reached her door. She could hear him gaining. Finally she managed to get the key in the lock and the door open. She shut and locked it just as he reached the door.

Reid Garwin was not one to ask permission. Being let into his girlfriend's room was something that he shouldn't have to ask permission for in the first place. Begging at the door was a Tyler move. Instead he let his eyes go black and checked the hallway for observers before flashing himself into the room. He saw he standing in front of the door her cheeks flushed from the exertion and from her merriment at his predicament. She looked so sexy that he didn't even think about the chase.

She suddenly found herself pushed back against the door by a blonde who was very much on this side of said door. His mouth was heavy on hers and his hands were at her hips. His grip on her hips was precarious because the fabric was so silky. He opted for caressing the bare skin of her back instead, pulling her slightly away from the door in order to accomplish the feat. While he treated her back to the feel of his fingers and the slightly rougher feel of the palms of his gloves he leaned back to whisper. "Did you really think a locked door was going to stop me from getting to you?"

A thrill raced through her. She had temporarily forgotten about his powers. Not for the first time she wondered about the extent of them. Before she could wonder this aloud he cut her off with a kiss. Her hands immediately went around his shoulders. Wrapping her in his arms he lifted her off the ground and held her to him. It was still slightly uncomfortable. Looking out of the corner of his eye he saw her desk not a foot from him. Taking the couple of steps he lifted her higher and then set down to sit on the desk. Detatching himself from her lips he heard give a small sound of disapproval.

"You ran out in the middle of a conversation Jackie." He let his mouth find the junction of her throat and shoulder searching for that spot that drove her crazy… there it was. He felt her arms tighten around his shoulders. Grinning wickedly he continued. "So how did you find that paper for Elms?" The question was slightly muffled but coherent. Her mind however wasn't in the right place to talk.

"Huh?" Her back arched pressing herself into him as she felt the rub of his gloves against the outside of her thighs.

"The paper. Researching took forever don't you think?" He was purposely teasing her. She fought gather herself enough to answer. She had to prove that she was stronger than her hormones.

"It wasn't that bad. JSTOR had a lot of good articles. It was actually kind of fun. I really like the 20's so talking about the prohibition and it's effects was interesting." Although the sentences themselves were good the delivery wasn't exactly spotless. Her voice betrayed her by sounding a bit breathless and slightly deeper than usual. It was also a bit rushed as though she wanted to get the words out before they got away from her.

"I had to talk about the warnings and causes that led to the depression. They didn't see it coming and I have no idea how. It was so obvious. How long did it take you to write?" A pale hand darted to the inside of her thigh to rub circles into the sensitive flesh. When he slipped under the hem of her dress she had enough. He had made his point.

She took his head in her hands and pulled him so that he looked at her. "Point made Reid." She tugged his lips to hers. She could feel the curve of his lips against hers and he mouth opened slightly to let out a laugh. She cut him off by chasing his tongue into his mouth and effectively cutting off his oxygen supply. This she could do. She had done little but kiss until she met Reid and she was damn good at it. He was standing in between her thighs and she scooted closer so that her torso was pressed right up against his. She felt a little unsure about being this forward. It was only going to be her second time after all. He obviously didn't seem to mind. He was kissing her with as much heat and skill as she was and it was reminding her body of what she had experienced on Wednesday.

His hands traveled to the back of her dress to find her zipper and felt nothing but smooth fabric. He could tell that the dress wasn't made of the really stretchy fabric that they made pull-over dresses out of. He pulled back from her confused. She knew exactly what he was trying to do. Pushing him back from the desk slightly she slid off. She reached to her left side and slid the almost invisible zipper down. He really didn't care where the zipper was as long as it was part of a dress that she wasn't wearing anymore.

He went ga-ga when she slid the dress off and was left in nothing but a black thong. Jackie wasn't really comfortable in the underwear but the look on Reid's face was completely worth it. He just stood there his head slightly cocked to the side trying to burn the image into his brain. He swore right then and there that she would be the death of him. He wasn't at all comfortable with being this bowled over by a girl. He held a strong appreciation for the female gender but he had never reacted this strongly to one. Especially considering that she had been a virgin before him. He wouldn't have admitted it to anyone, especially himself, but he was falling hard for her. Hell, he was probably already there.

She felt as though he was trying to eat her with his eyes. His gaze felt like a tangible caress as it traveled over her. He snapped out of his trance as he saw the blush that bloomed in her chest and traveled upwards enveloping her face in a pink blush from his stare. He quickly shed himself of the gloves before his hands went to the hem of his shirt and tugged it up and over his head with ease. Kicking his shoes off and using his feet to get his socks off he immediately worked on his belt and pants. The loose material came off easily. In what was a fluid motion he kicked them from around his ankles and tugged the girl that he hadn't stopped staring at to him. The skin on skin contact seemed to spark electricity in both of them.

With a flash of his eyes the lights dimmed suddenly and she jumped a little bit. The low lighting created a feeling of intimacy that didn't hinder their ability to see each other. To her amusement music came on. Music she didn't own. She couldn't deny that the sultry beat added to the atmosphere but he was showing a romantic side or at least a thoughtfulness that she knew would have given the other Sons license to mock him for the rest of his life. She felt bad for all the other guys in the world. For them creating an atmosphere like this would take some pre-planning. They couldn't do things spur of the moment on a whim like the Sons. Those guys couldn't hold a candle to the excitement of not knowing what was going to happen around the four warlocks. Somewhere in the back of her mind she made a mental note to chastise him later for the blatant misuse of his powers. Right now she was enjoying them too much to care.

He turned and kicked her feet out from under her. With a small shriek she bounced back onto the bed. She glared at him. He just smiled innocently then and then proceeded to climb onto the bed with her dragging her backwards onto it and getting them comfortable. The brunette continued to glare though she was fighting a smile.

Reid used his hand to run a path down her body that grazed her skin and passed over her nipples. The light touch sent her body on high alert. The readiness that he had evoked earlier in the car was coming back to her at full force. The miles of pale skin above her was proving to be an insurmountable temptation. She shoved at his shoulder throwing him off balance and onto his side. From there it was easy to get him onto his back. Throwing one leg over his torso she kissed him lightly before trailing a path down his neck. He was always so interested in getting her hot and bothered that she wanted to do it to him. It would keep the score even between them. Last time he had rocked her world. Now it was her turn.

She was incredibly insecure about what she was doing. It seemed as if they had completely jumped a few of the 'bases'. They had some how gone from 2nd to home without even thinking about it. She just did whatever she felt like. She couldn't help but feel like the cat that got the canary when she discovered that kissing right below his jaw bone made him groan. Shifting downwards she explored the chest that was the object of her gaze more than a few times.

For Reid her unwitting combination of the warm satin of her lips and her cool silky hair was driving him crazy. Some of the girls that he had been with had tried to imitate what she did naturally, it hadn't made him half as out of his mind as he was right now. She went lower. She wasn't at all sure about how she should handle his nipples. She picked the middle. She grazed over them as she did the rest of his pecs and then headed farther south. He must have liked the graze because she could feel the skin beneath her jump a few degrees.

She counted his abs with her mouth the way she had done with her hands on Wednesday. She could feel his muscles flex under her as she passed over them. His entire body was starting to tense as she neared the top of his boxers. A certain part of him was straining against the constraining fabric.

She lifted the boxers away from him and down carefully as though afraid of hurting him. Her eyes hadn't actually looked at him yet. Once the boxers were off though She couldn't really avoid it anymore. Her first thought was to question how that had ever fit inside of her. The next was to make a comment in her head about it not being any wonder that she had had difficulty walking on Thursday. The third was to wonder exactly what color it actually was. It was some mixture of pink, red, and purple, that she didn't actually have a name for. When she reached out a hand to tentatively touch it, it twitched and its owner had a sharp inhalation of air. The foreign object was hot in her hand and seemed to pulse as though it had a mind of its own.

Reid clenched his hands into fists trying to control himself as his eyes rolled back in his head. She specifically wasn't looking at him. She treated the experience like an experiment. When she started pumping it, it grew larger. When she twisted her hand the bulbous tip turned more purplish. She watched the reactions to her movements carefully. She chanced a glance upwards. Reid's face was twisted in concentration and he was struggling to control his breathing.

When she stopped he opened one eye. He saw her head bending down to experiment with her mouth. He almost came right then. He would never survive her doing that. Not tonight at least. Grabbing her arms he hauled her up to him and crushed her mouth to his. Then he flipped them pinning her beneath him and trying to regain some measure of control.

"I won't make it through that tonight babe." He said to quench the look of insecurity and confusion in her eyes. "I promise that you did absolutely nothing wrong. I just can't handle it tonight, okay?" She nodded. He kissed her again, slower, a hint of promise in it. "You're amazing." He meant it too. She was.

It was his turn to explore her. She squirmed when he found one of her nipples with his tongue. Alternating between the twin peaks he drove her slowly towards the edge. Abandoning his new favorite friends he continued downwards. His hand beat his mouth down there. It started out high on the inside of her thigh. He could smell her arousal from his current place on her abdomen. He stroked the very edges of her before delving in with talented fingers. He was worried about this time. He wasn't sure how it would be for her the second time. One finger entered her and he felt her relax around the digit as it started moving inside of her. He added another and scissored them as they thrust. He let his thumb finally find her clit. Soon her head was tossing as her climax approached. He removed his hand as he felt her tense.

The sudden loss of contact at a crucial moment had her eyes flying open just in time to connect with his as they flashed to protect them from a chance of little Garwins and then went returned to normal as he entered her. She had already been at the edge and a dozen mutual thrusts had her back at the edge. When he lifted her leg to change angles she knew she was a goner. She buried her face into the expanse of skin above her to muffle the scream. He felt her muscles ripple around him and she fell into oblivion. It was too much for him after all that had happened tonight and he fell after her muffling his groan in the skin of her shoulder. They lay like that for a while neither having the strength to move.

&&&

I know that I wrote a ton of Reid and Jackie as opposed to the other two but the next chapter is devoted exclusively to Pogue, Tyler, Kate, and Olivia. It's going to be a lot of revelation and not as much of the lemon… more of that later….

I love my reviewers!!!!

Even so my hit to review ratio is low… I may have to resort to begging. I'll say this… pretty please with your favorite covenant boy on top? Maybe two… the bad boy and the biker perhaps? Reid and Tyler seem a little too close don't they? Pogue and Caleb too for that matter…. Oh the possibilities….; )


	14. Breakfast In Bed

I know this isn't what I promised but I finished this little bit of Caleb/Sara fluff and thought it might tide you over.

Much love to my reviewers… keep it coming.

For those who I may have confused: This story is not going to have any slash in it. I was simply pondering how I would choose a covenant boy… or two… in my ending Authors note in the last chapter.

If you want some of that I have a Draco/Blaise/Hermione story that I'm working on… See my profile for more info.

&&&

Caleb walked into his room early Saturday morning and almost dropped the tray of food he was carrying. He had untangled himself from his position of curling around Sara about half an hour ago and had left her snuggled under the blankets. While he was gone she had turned onto her other side and settled into his vacated spot on the King size bed. In the process the sheet had slipped down revealing most of her breasts and it was perilously close to falling from its perch on the very tips.

It was a conscious effort to hold onto the tray long enough to walk over to the night stand and place the tray on it. The early morning sunshine came through the window and spilled over her skin making it glow gold. It framed her visible skin and gave her an ethereal appearance. He decided right then that he wanted to have this sight be a permanent part of his life.

The guys world hand him his ass if they knew that he was waxing poetic like this… even if it was just in his head. She really did look like a goddess strait from a Roman myth. Her long blonde hair spilled behind her and shone in a way that he was certain most super models would envy. As flashbacks of his golden goddess entered his mind from last night one side of his mouth pulled upwards. She had to be the goddess of mischief. He had had fun last night. And not just because of the mind-blowing sex.

After they had snuck into the house and up into his wing any need to mask sound was taken care of. The maids and his mother lived on the other side of the mansion. They had played and laughed the entire night. It had been an eye opener for the oldest Son. He had always been the responsible one, the serious one, the grounded one who balanced out Reid's astounding ability to corrupt Pogue and Tyler into trouble and mayhem.

Sara brought out his lighter side and he found himself smiling more in one day since he had met her than he had in entire months before now. He and Reid seemed to be getting along a lot better since Sara had entered his life and then Jackie had entered Reid's. All of his constant worry about people discovering them or one of them becoming addicted was definitely lighter around the blonde girl.

She shifted in the bed as though to bury herself further into it and the ghost of his presence in it. The sheet shifted with her to the point where the very tops of her areolas were just barely showing over the edge of it. Temptation gripped him. He quickly tossed the shirt that he had thrown on over his head and back onto the floor. His jeans quickly followed. Moving ever so slowly he settled his weight onto the bed and held his breath until he was sure that he hadn't disturbed her. Using the abdominal muscles that years of hard swimming had earned him he swung his legs and body sideways and slowly lowered down to lay beside her. Shifting his weight he turned onto his side and propped himself up onto one hand.

With his other he took one finger and rested it on the side of the breast that was stacked on top of the other one. He began to draw a trail up to the top of it and down the other side to dip, as far as he could with little pressure, into the valley between the plump mounds of flesh. Then he traced over the top of the one that was mostly out of his sight. Coming back he traced the edge of the sheet. His hand was gripped into a much more delicate one as he approached the satin pink skin peeking out at him from beneath the green expanse. He moved his gaze from the two objects of his interest to meet amused blue eyes that were still slightly cloudy from sleep.

"Good Morning Caleb." The edges of her mouth pulled upwards at catching him with his hand in the proverbial cookie jar. He really did look incredibly cute when he was bashful. He also looked incredibly sexy. His usually neatly brushed hair was sticking up wildly from sleep and from her hands last night. His eyes were liquid chocolate and darkening as they looked her over. The hand in hers was large and strong as was the rest of the body before her. She could see most of it. The sunlight had the tanned expanse glowing, and her hands were itching to run over it.

"Good morning." He leaned down to kiss her letting his mind wander as he wondered what she would look like in the middle of an orgasm in the morning sunlight. He was stopped by a hand on his chest. He head tilted to the side and her brows furrowed in concentration. She sniffed the air. Caleb had broad shoulders and completely blocked her view of the area behind him. Propping herself onto one hand she peeked over the side of his body. There before her lay only second to Caleb in closest to heaven, at least it felt that way because she was hungry.

"Breakfast."

"Later." He nibbled on the neck that was extended before him. She bit back a moan.

"I'm hungry…" She tried to reach over him to grab a piece of grapefruit. She only succeeded in pressing herself against him. He grinned. Wrapping his arms around her he flipped them over and resumed his ministrations to her neck. He didn't notice her arm snaking out to the table that he had inadvertently put in her reach. When he lifted his head to capture her mouth he found his full of grapefruit.

She burst out in laughter at the affronted and shocked look in his eyes. He chewed the piece of fruit and swallowed deliberately. He cocked an eyebrow at the still amused expression on her face. He balanced himself on his outstretched legs and one arm and reached over for another piece of fruit. He lifted it to her mouth and she opened obligingly. Then he popped it into his own and chewed quickly almost choking on it through his laughter as her expression changed to match his from a few seconds ago.

"Payback." He rolled off her and shifted himself next to her grabbing the tray off of the nightstand and settling it over his lap. Being at his house had definite advantages. The tray was packed with enough food to feed four people… or two teens who had engaged in strenuous activity just hours before. Two omelets, toast, grapefruit, hash browns, croissants, orange juice, and coffee plus all of the accompanying condiments had somehow been stuffed onto a tray that he could actually carry by himself up the stairs. The tray itself was massive, More the size of a small table than an actual tray. Sara slipped out of bed and walked around to the other side picking up his recently re-discarded t-shirt and slipped it over her head. He pouted a little as his view disappeared under the fabric. She climbed back onto the bed settling opposite him and reaching to fix her coffee. Now that they were alone and their mouths weren't occupied with each other it seemed a good time to broach the subject of the happenings over the last week.

"Jackie seems to be taking the magic thing well." Caleb almost burned his throat when he suddenly swallowed a steaming mouthful of coffee. Coughing lightly he adjusted his mindset.

"I'm a little surprised at just how well she's taking it. I think she knew something was up when she first started being around all of us."

"She's perceptive like that."

"I'm just glad that she can control Reid… well as much as Reid can be controlled. She seems to know better than even Tyler what to let slide and when to call him on stuff." Sara nodded absently. Reid was still Reid but he seemed to be calmer and less temperamental since Jackie had come into his life.

"I think he's in love with her." Caleb's coffee cup stilled before reaching his mouth. He knew that Reid was breaking most of his ingrained rules regarding girls when it came to the tiny brunette. That he had waited the months leading up to Wednesday night, that he had publicly made it clear that both of them (especially Jackie) were off limits, and the look in his eye that he had never seen before when he looked at her. He would have to agree with Sara. The blonde covenant member was head over heels.

"I think so too. I think that he has been for a long time. Now that she knows about the covenant, and Reid isn't worried about her reaction, I don't think she's going anywhere. "

"Her reaction honestly doesn't surprise me. She's incredibly open minded in an uber-logical sort of way. She probably did a couple of months of research, made lists, worked everything out in her mind, and then came to a conclusion. Then I bet she destroyed every shred of evidence that she had ever done it, just to make sure that no one could follow her trail and discover the truth too." Caleb conceded this point. It sounded exactly like Jackie.

"I admit that when we first found out that she knew we all kind of flipped. After Chase people knowing is an even bigger deal."

"Flipped…? You guys stalked her for three days strait. Even now I catch all of you throwing glances at her as though she were going to lose it any second. You did the same thing to me for a couple of weeks after Chase." Caleb looked a little guilty.

"I'm not blaming you, or accusing you, or mad at you. It's an understandable reaction. I'm just saying that I don't think that Jackie would ever tell anyone or ever do anything to hurt you guys."

"It's not that. We're all just worried that one day she's going to wake up to what it really means. You too for that matter, and then we'd lose you." She was stunned by the sudden confession. He was afraid that she would run away.

"Caleb…" She reached up a hand to his face. "I'm not going anywhere." As she removed her hand it stuck to his cheek for a minute. She laughed at the ruination of the Kodak moment. It was honestly funny. The grapefruit juice had almost dried on her fingers and had made them sticky. Raising her hand to her mouth she sucked lightly on her fingers to rid them of the juice. When Caleb's eyes focused on her hand and darkened she realized exactly the scene she had inadvertently created. "Finish eating first. Aren't you tired from last night?"

"Not a chance. I'm done anyway." To prove his point he drained the last of his orange juice and set it down on the tray.

"Well I'm not." She hid a smile at the narrowing of his eyes. She actually was but picked at a croissant for effect.

His eyes flashed and the tray was back on the nightstand. In the next second he was on top of her.

"Yes you are."


End file.
